


A new beginning

by KaMi5O



Category: NCIS
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Caring Gibbs, Christmas, Decent Man, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love, Love Confessions, May/September Relationships, Older Man/Younger Woman, Protectiveness, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Slithly AU, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Stillwater, Thanksgiving, finding love again, protective Gibbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 35,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaMi5O/pseuds/KaMi5O
Summary: Imagine everyone ten/fifteen years younger!Gibbs never had a daughter, his wife Shannon died many years ago of cancer.A young profiler starts her first day at the NCIS. Gibbs has no idea what to think about her, but she touched something in him. Even though he didn´t want admit it to himself at the beginning.





	1. Everything new

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t own anything from NCIS.  
> 

A new beginning

Chapter 1

God I´m so nervous, my first day on my new job. I drove my Ford Focus to the gate of the Navy Yard and showed the officer my new Navy ID.

„Catherine Thomas, you are new here Ma´am?“  
„Yes, it´s my first day at the NCIS.“ I answered with a shy smile.  
„Well then, have a nice day.“

After I found a parking spot I made my way to the office of Director Leon Vance.  
„Miss Thomas welcome at the NCIS.“  
„Thank you Mr. Vance, I´m really nervous.“  
„You don´t have to, I heard a lot abot your work and your Captain from the New Jersey PD speaks highly from you and was sad to let you go, but I think your profiling skills are the exact addition we need.“  
„Thank you for your compliments Sir, I hope I can do them justice.“ I answered with a flushed face.  
„So let´s go I´ll show you your office, it is right next to the forensic lab.“

We took the elevetor to the lower level, where he introduced me to the Forensic Scientist.  
„Miss Scuito, this is Catherine Thomas our new profiler, she will have her office next to your lab.“  
„Oh that´s why the craftsman were here the last week! Hi I´m Abby and welcome to the NCIS.“ the strange woman said to me with a warm smile. This is not how I imagine a typical Forensic Scientist, I thought by myself.  
„Hi, I`m Catherine.“

„I have an appointment later, so let´s go to the bullpen, I'll introduce you to the rest of the Team Gibbs.“< Vance was in a little rush. /> „Team Gibbs?“ I asked! „Yes, Special Agent, Gibbs and his team are responsible for most of the homicide investigations here.“  
„Gibbs!“ Vance said when arrived the bullpen, „This is Catherine Thomas, our new profiler.br /> Miss Thomas, this is Special Agent Gibbs.“  
„Hello Agent Gibbs, nice to meet you!“ I said politely, but I could see he is not very pleased to have me here.  
„Next to him is Officer David, then we have Special Agent DiNozzo here and over there this is Agent McGee.“  
„Hi I´m Tony.“ the tall good looking guy said with a big smile. „So you are a profiler, where have you worked before?“  
„I was with the New Jersey PD until Director Vance offered me the job here.“  
„I´ll let you get to know each other a little bit, if you have questions Miss Thomas, you know where my office is.“ and so the Director left.

„Leon!“ Gibbs yelled after him „I need to talk to you!........... in your office!  
"Do you think I´m not longer capable to solve cases alone with my team, because I turned 50 last week? Do you think I´m getting too old? Or why did you hire her Leon?“ „Don´t talk to me in that tone Gibbs and calm down, I´m not DiNozzo or McGee and besides that, we have a lot of unsolved cases and a different view of thinks could help us.“ "And you think she has this kind of view?" „She studied criminal phsychology, has a lot of knowledge in forensic psychology, during her study she was responsible for the catch of an internet pedophile. Don´t judge her to early Gibbs, give her a chance.“  
„How old is she Leon, twentyfive? I´m mean how much real expierience can she have?“  
„She is twentyeight, and worked with the police for four years and Gibbs, she is not here to replace someone.“

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the meantime in the bullpen. „So you are new in D.C., maybe I can show you the town, I know the some of the best clubs “ Tony was in his element. I smiled at him, he seems to be a nice guy.  
„Thanks for the offer Tony, but I just moved here and my house is a mess, so I have a lot of things to do after work and at the weekends.  
Do guys have an actuell case were I can maybe help?“  
„No!“ Ziva said, „It´s just paperwork from the last case.“ „Well then, I go and set up my office. If I can help with something, give me a call!“

"She seems to be a very nice person.“ McGee said from behind his desk.

„And she is hot as hell, I mean that long brown hair, her flawless sunkissed skin and her great body she tries to hide under that blouse and trouseres.“ Tony pointed out with a big grin.

„What´s her eyecolor?“ Ziva asked him annoyed. 

„I don't know.“ Tony answered honestly.

„Maybe she wants people to value her intellect and not her body and that's why she dresses herself like that.“ Ziva responded him.

„Her eyecolor is brown DiNozzo, dark brown to be precise.“ Gibbs was back at the bullpen.  
„Where is she?“

„She went to her office, wherever that may be.“ Remarked McGee.

„It´s next to Abby's lab!“ Gibbs said while already on his way downstairs.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Since I had nothing to do, I started setting up my office, the most important thing first, my little coffeemachine. I learned that usually the coffee in breakrooms is cold and taste like shit, so I have my own one.  
I put some books in my self and my laptop on the desk and decided a big cup of coffee was needed to calm my nerves. As suddenly Agent Gibbs enters my office with some files in his hands.

„Miss Thomas, here are some files from our unsolved cases, maybe you find something that we missed.“ he threw them on my desk and left immediately, but he came back a second later.  
„Is that a coffeemachine?“ „Yes.“ I stammered totally nervous. „Do you want one?“ „Maybe another time!“ and he was gone.

I was reading a file about a serialkiller for a while now, as Abby stormed in.  
„Hey Catherine do you wanna have lunch with me, actually late lunch it´s 1.30pm already.“

„Yes, I very much would love to, I totally lost the track in time.“

„Well then, shall we?!“ Abby took my arm like we were old friends and we left the Yard to have lunch at a little Diner.

I choose a salat with chicken and an ice tea and Abby had a sandwich and a big coke.  
„You know Abby, I don´t think Agent Gibbs likes me very much, he was not pleased to have me here." „No, he doesn`t judge so fast, he was caught of guard, nobody knew Director Vance hired you, I mean everybody was surprised and normally Gibbs chooses his team members by himself.“ „Ok , tell me a little bit about the team.“  
And so Abby did and when she started talking, she is hardly to stop. McGee is here for a year now and a computer geek, Tony came five years ago, he was at the Philadelphia PD before and Ziva is there for 6 month now and is a Liaison Officer from the Mossad.

After er finished our lunch we went back.

The rest of the day was quiet nobody came or called me and as usually when I study files I lost the time….again.  
A knock on the door made me startle. I looked up and there he was, Agent Gibbs and of course I flushed again. What´s wrong with me, why can I not control that.

„Hey, it´s almost 9pm you should go home.“ „Yes, of course, I just got caught up on that file.“ „Come on, I walk you out.“ he said with a slight smile.  
I grabbed my stuff and we were on our way to the parking area.

It took me 20 minutes to my chaotic house, god I`m so tired, a microwave menue has to make it for tonight and I eat while continue studying the file.  
A killer who only kills men, but all kind of men, no pattern in that direction.  
All found on different highway parking spots, all of them were strangled with a wire in their own car. The last victim was found three weeks ago.  
Two Navy officers and five civilian so far, all of them strangelt to death. The FBI thinks the killer could be hitch-hicker or a truck driver.  
There suspect was a 46 year old truck driver, but he had an alibi for at least four of the cases. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart included in Chapter 13!


	2. Proving myself

Chapter 2

I was early at the office the next day, nobody from the team was there. Good!  
First a coffee and then fresh to work.  
„You are early!“ a loud bang and my mug smashed into pieces, god he scared me to death.  
„Agent Gibbs, I thought nobody is hear. Sorry for the mess.“  
„No, I´m sorry I did not mean to scare you. Wait I help you clean that up.“  
„No, no Agent Gibbs, please it was my fault. I´ll do it.“  
But he was real fast and came back with a bucket and a mop in no time.  
„Thank you!“ I said with a flushed face. „Not a big deal.“ he smiled.

„Agent Gibbs!“ I said hesitantly „I think I found something on one of the files you gave me.“  
„Show me!“  
„I don´t think the killer is a hitch-hicker, neither could the truck driver do it. The crime scene was relly clean, I mean there was nothing important found. The truck driver is not able to keep a crime scene so clean, as much as I saw in the photos he is a hairy, filthy guy, If it would have been him they would have found something. He has not the skills to do so.  
I read, one of the victims was gay. What if the others were too? They could have been secretly gay!“ 

„Ok, but I don´t get what you wanna say.“ Gibbs answered with a bleak face.  
„What if all the victims were looking for a hustler and this could be our killer? It would make sense, they all were foud on remote places, in their cars.“  
„But why would he kill his clients and there was no trace of intercourse, that makes no sense neither.“ Gibbs said.  
„Yes it would, if the killer had somekind of a twisted psyche.“  
„What do you mean, explain it to me!“ he demanded.  
„Maybe the killer is gay himself but he was raised very religious and thinks it is wrong what he feels and made it his mission to kill all the others who feel that way, to made it up to god, his…. well in his opinion his sin! Or he is a chaplain who wants to punish the sinner.“

„This is pretty far-fetched in my opinion, but you are here because you think outside the box, so I give it a shot. Your theory would mean we investigated in the complete wrong direction the whole time.“ Gibbs said with a annoyed look.  
„I´ll call Agend Fornell, we will have a meeting and start over with this case again.“

Two hours later I found myself in the conference room with Agent Fornell from the FBI and the whole Team Gibbs and even Director Vance joined us.  
I told them my opinion about this case.  
„What would be your nexts steps?“ Agent Gibbs ask me. But I feel he is testing me.  
„I would ask friends of the victims, if there is a possibility that they were homosexual, friends know mostly more than family in relation to this topic.  
And if I am right, you should go to the hot spots where these people provide their service and show some pictures. Or we use someone as a decoy, I would suggest Tony, with a hidden camera.  
When I see him I will know who it is.“  
"Why the hell me?“ Tony looked lost „Do I look like I swing on that side? Why not McGee?“

-Head slap from Gibbs-

„Boss what was that for?“  
But the answer was just a look from Gibbs.

„You don´t know anything about this guy.“ Agent Gibbs said „How can you say you will recognize him when you see him?“  
„Because I´m good at my job.“ I said and regret it in the same second. What if I´m wrong? Oh my god why did I say this. 

„Let´s do it that way talk to friends and family again, tell them this detail is important to find the killer. And if that is the connection between these men, DiNozzo will be our bait.“  
Director Vance decided.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Gibbs knocked on Director Vance office and stepped in without a word.  
„Leon, are you sure about the way she will handle this case? I mean we have nothing that points in that direction and now she will concentrate all our investigations towards this.“

„Gibbs, do you have any other theories or suspects?“

„No, not yet but…..“

„Then there is no but, just give her a chance, I hired her, not because she is beautiful, I hired her because she is smart and is able to see things different. You can´t deny this is a complete other point of view and not a bad one Gibbs, what´s the problem?“

„There is no problem, I just don´t know, she makes me some kind of nervous.“ Gibbs said a little bit unsettled and leaves the office.  
Vance smiled and shaked his head.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

I went back to my office to try to calm my nerves.

„Why does the NCIS hide you in the basement?“ Agent Fornell asked with a smirk.  
„I don´t think they hide me!“ I answered with a smile „It is probably the only office space that´s available and I don´t have a problem with it. Abby is next door and she seems to be a very sweet person.“  
„A very special person I would say.“ he laughed.  
„You brought your own coffe machine?“ Fornell asks bewildered.  
„Yeah, I'm a coffee junkie and very picky about that.“  
„Well then make sure Gibbs doesn't move in here as well.“ Fornell laughed.

Gibbs stopped his tracks just as he heard his name.

„I don't think this will ever happen, I have the impression he doesn't like me very much.“  
„No, it's just you are new, he doesn't know anything about you, about your line of work.  
It's typical Gibbs it will be easier.“ Fornell said.

„Would you like to go to Dinner with me friday night?“ Fornell asks out of the blue.

Gibbs thought he did not hear right. What the hell is wrong with Fornell, that can´t be.  
For some reason the thought of Catherine and Tobias got his nerves.

„Thank you very much for the invitation, but I have to refuse.“ I said politely.  
„Oh sure, you probably have a boyfriend or a husband and probably a young one.“

„Nope!“ I answered „No boyfriend, no husband. Just me. But I just moved here and I have a lot of things to do in the house and the garden is a mess too.“

Gibbs was relieved, no boyfriend no husband and most important no Fornell! "And why the hell am I happy that there is no man in her live?" Gibbs asked himself! There is something about this woman, he thought, but couldn´t really tell what it is. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next days I read the file again and again, I don´t want to miss a thing. The team and the FBI talked to friends and family again and it turns out at least four man were gay.

They decided to give a try to the the DiNozzo bait. Abby staged him with fake glasses with a tiny camera in it, so I can watch live from the MTAC and give some suggestion to Tony.

„Show them your interest Tony, let they come to the car, I need to see them.“

Tony drives slowly along the street, some boys came to offer their service.  
„It´s none of them drive to next.“ I instruct him.

Tony drives along the whole street until the end. 

„He is not there today! You should come back.“ I said.  
„Come back? He can try it later again.“ Gibbs said angry.  
„No.“ Now I lost my patience, „That would be too obvious, what if he is there and watches the scene, we can´t risk that. Tony should come back and try it in a couple days again.“

„Boss, what do you want me to do?“ Tony asked unsure. „Come back DiNozzo.“

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning in the autopsy.  
„Jesus Christ! Jethro you almost scared the living out of me! Why the hell do you lay on one of my tables?“

„It´s so peaceful here Ducky, I needed a place to think!“  
„And you think the autopsy is the right place for that? What keeps you thinking anyway?“

„It´s the case with the seven strangled guys.“  
„Only the case Jethro or is there something else?“

„It´s the girl Ducky.“  
„The girl, Jethro? You mean the profiler, Vance hired?“  
„Yeah!“  
„What´s wrong with her? I talked to Abby yesterday and she is really fond of her. She said she is a very educated, polite and nice woman.“  
„I didn´t say something is wrong with her, but her methods…….“  
„Are different.“ Ducky finished.


	3. Thanksgiving Part 1

Chapter 3

The next days went very unexited I read the file and the autopsy reports again and two days later at night Tony started over again rolling slowly along the street were the hustlers are usually are.

As he almost came to the end of the street threre was another one. I saw immedately his bodylanguage is different.  
„Tony, talk to him, try to get him to the car.“  
„You think it´s him?“ Gibbs said puzzled.  
„I need to see him closer! Use your charm Tony!“  
The man comes to the car, his face hidden under his hood.  
„Charm him Tony, tell him you wanna see his lovely face!“

As he lifeted the hood, I knew it´s him.

„Invite him in the car and ask him if he knows a lonely place. The FBI will follow you and Tony, be careful.“

The guy directed Tony to a lonely highway parking spot, the same kind of spot where all the victims where found. And then everything happend so fast, he got Tony by surprise, when he suddenly had a wire and tried to strangle him, but thank god the FBI got it under control in seconds.

„Tony, are you alright?“ I yelled, but got no answer.  
„DiNozzo, talk to me!“ now Gibbs was yelling too.  
„I´m ok boss, I just……..I need to catch my breath, damn this son of a bitch was quieck on my throat.“

„Jesus that was nerve-racking!“ I said with relieve.  
„Yes it was!“ Gibbs said and left the MTAC.

I did the same and went to my office to start with the paperwork, as it knocked on the door.

„Can I come in?“ it was Gibbs.  
„Yeah sure!“  
„What are doing?“ he asked.  
„I thought I start with the paperwork!“  
„You should go home, paperwork can wait until tomorrow, the most important thing is we got that bastard. And Miss Thomas….“  
„Call me Catherine.“  
„OK Catherine, I´m here to apologize! I wasn´t quite accommodating and maybe misjudged you.“  
„ I heard a rumor, that you have several rules and one of them is, never apologize.“  
He laughed and it was an honest genuine laugh.  
„But sometimes an apology is in order.“  
„Apology accepted! Let´s start over again. Hi my name is Catherine and I´m here to work with you.“  
„Well then, welcome to the NCIS and call me Gibbs.“  
„Just Gibbs?“ I asked, „That sounds some kind of rude, maybe Mr. Gibbs?“  
„Oh no, no my father is Mr. Gibbs. Jethro, my first name is Jethro. If you like that more than Gibbs.“  
„Actually, I do. Well Jethro then.“ I smiled happily.

He walked me to the parking area and I went home. To tiered to eat I walked straight to my bedroom and fell in a peaceful sleep.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

During the next six month, I helped the team solve three longtime open cases and assisted by several new cases.  
I think Jethro likes my work, even if he doesn´t understands how or why I see, or recognize some things but we get along very well. He even stops by for a coffee, we both like them strong, but sometimes I need a little sugar or cream.  
I get along with all the team members, I went once in a while to the movies with the girls, or we had dinner together. I have to say I feel really good here in DC.

A knock on my door wakes me suddenly from my thinking.  
„May I come in?“ Ducky said.  
„Of course, how can I help you?“  
„Oh, it has nothing to do with work, I just want to invite you to my thanksgiving dinner in my house, if you don´t have other liabilities, all the others come too.“  
„Thank you Ducky and yes I would love to. Should I come early to help you cook, it is quite a challange to make dinner for so many people. And I can bring a cake if you want to.“  
„I would like that very much. Both the cake and the help.“ he said with a happy smile.

Thanksgiving week went by very quiet, the evening before, the weather turned and it started snowing, the weather forecast said even a lot of snow and maybe a blizzard will come. I made an original german Schwarzwalder cherry cake for tomorrow.  
When I woke up the next morning it happened like they said it the day before, a lot of snow and it was difficult to get to Duckys impressive house, but I made it.

„Oh you are here.“ Ducky welcomed me with a warm hug.  
„I hope I´m not to early!“  
„There is no to early on thanksgiving my dear.“ He said with a bright smile.  
„We have a lot of things to prepare.“ And that was what we did.  
The time ran while we prepared a giant turkey, snipped vegetables and baked bread.  
Mrs. Mallard showed up once in a while with her corgis.  
„Donald, you haven´t introduced me to your girlfriend!“ the older woman said.  
„Yes, mother I told you she is a colleague of mine and not my girlfriend!“  
„Oh, you are a doctor too as my Donald!“  
„No Mrs. Mallard,“ I told her patiently „I´m a profiler.“  
„I don´t know what that means, young lady.“  
„That means,“ I said with a tender smile „I work in an office and write reports and read files.“  
„So you´re a secretary!“  
„No mother she is not a secretary, she…….“  
„It´s ok Ducky!“ I interrupted him „Yes, I´m some kind of a secretary.“  
„You are by far more than that.“ Ducky said angry.  
„I know that Ducky, but let her belive that, I really don´t mind.“  
„I'm sorry for the whole situation Catherine, but mother's alzheimer disease is pretty far advanced.“  
„Ducky, I know what alzheimer means and you don't have to apologize, you are doing a great job, taking care of your mother, the house, the dogs and you have your own work at the NCIS, it is quite a lot.“  
But I could see Ducky was a little uncomfortable with the situation.

The evening came and one after another of the team members showed up.

Gibbs was the first.  
„Jethro,“ Ducky was surprised „You are the first, normally you are the last!“  
„I started early, I thought it would take much longer through the snow.“ he replyed.  
The others followed shortly after him.

Gibbs looked fantastic, black jeans and a dark blue shirt.  
\---Oh my god why do I even notice that. Get your head straight Cath.--- I told myself.

The whole team was now in the kitchen, hovering around the island, chatting about everything and nothing. Tony as usual mentioned new movies and quote old ones whenever a line seems to fit. 

When the turkey was finally done, we all sat down in the beautiful formal dining room, of course Mrs Mallard joint us too. Ducky spoke a prayer and took the honor to cut the turkey.  
After an hour we were all filled with the delicious food and wine, that we could barely stand up, but everybody was helping with the dishes and we were ready in no time.

Tony brought some old movies and we all got comfortable in the spacious living room while watching „Gone with the wind“.  
After a while Ducky jumped out of the seat  
„Oh no, I almost forgot the dessert, Catherine made a wonderful cake.“  
„Oh yummy what kind of cake?“ Tony was all ears. „A red velvet or chocolate cake?“  
„Much better Anthony.“ Ducky grinned.  
„It´s a Schwarzwalder Cherry Cake, an original german recipe.“ I told him"  
„How do you know a german cake recipe?“ Ziva asked  
„Because I was born and raised there.“ 

„What!“ Abby and Tony said at the same time. „I would not have thought that, you have no accent.“ Ziva was surprised.

„Since when you are in the States?“ McGee was curious.

„I came here when I was sixteen! To be honest I ran away from home when I was sixteen.“  
Everybody was looking at me with a disbelieving face. That´s a little uncomfortable, I thought.

„Did you had a violant home?“ Ducky asked concerned.

„No,no not at all, I had and still have very loving parents. And I know I hurt them deeply with my actions, but I had other reasons. And that is all I have to say about it.“

But of course Tony won´t let me go so easely.  
„But how is it possilble you work for a federal Agency now, you were illegal when you came here right? How could you make things work as a sixteen year old, how could you even fly across the ocean without anybodys knowledge? A flight isn´t cheap!“

„Tony!“ Gibbs said „That´s none of our business!“

„No, it´s ok! I will tell you.“


	4. Thanksgiving Part 2

Chapter 4

I will not tell them the whole reason why I left, this is to much to handle even for myself and I will never think about this part of my life - I thought!

„When I was sixteen, I just couldn't breathe there anymore, I needed something more, something different. I knew my parents would never allow me to go, espieally go to another country, another continent. I had a passport, because of our vacation.  
I went to a travel agency booked a flight to New York and that´s how I got here. The employee just asked me why I fly alone at that age, I lied and said I´m going to be an Au Pair girl and I need to learn how to handle things on my own.  
She agreed that this is a good thing and was okay with it.  
It was not a big deal so far.  
When the day was there, I told my parents I´m at a sleep over by my best friend but instead I took a train to the airport.  
I called them from the airport said everything is fine at my friends home and we have a lot of fun.  
I got into the plane without a problem and 10 hours later I was in New York.

I called my parents and told them I´m in the USA, but they already had me called missing, they thought something was fishy with my story, the police was there and I knwe my poor parents were a mess at this time, I ensured them I´m fine, but refused to tell them my exact location until I´m eighteen. Of course there was a heated argument and they cried and were disappointed, but I remained steadfast.“

„Ok so far!“ McGee said, „But you were technically illegal here, how did you manage that and you had probably not much money!“ he was stunned.

„First I was looking in supermarkets for a room it took me some days to find one, in the meantime I stayed in a cheap motel. I found a room by an older lady in Queens, she couldn´t afford the money for her house after the death of her husband and was renting a room. I had saved some money from my grandparents they gave me every week five german mark and that for years. So I got along for the first weeks.

I went to the community college and worked as a waitress in a Diner. Nobody digged deeper in my past so far.  
Until after one and a half years later, one of my professors who always supported me, wanted to set me up for a scholarship at the New York University.  
He did some research about me and found nothing.  
I remeber that day, like it was yesterday, I broke down in his office and told him the whole story. And I was lucky, because his brother was working for the immigtation authority.  
Professor Johnson went with me there and his brother did everything to get me the citizenship, I was eighteen at this time. After a few month I had my american ID and you can probably imagine the ton of weight that felt off of my shoulders.“

„You were pretty young for college, why didn´t you start with highschool?“ Gibbs asked.

„Because they would have had a talk with my parents." I shrugged "But at the end everything worked out for me, I was good at college even at that age and showed interest in psychology and forensic, so my professor helped me, to get me to the University of New York with a scholarship and here I am.

I even come clear with my parents after I turned eighteen, even though they don´t like that I refuse to come back.  
And of course 1996 wasn´t that much surveillance and internet around so it was much easier to do such a thing I'don't think it would be possible now, especially after 9/11.“

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

„Wow that is really impressive, you were all alone the whole time in a foreign country with no family around.“ McGee said.  
„How did you know the language?“ Abby was curious.  
„I had english at school and I'm a quieck study.“  
„But enough from me now, let´s enjoy our dessert!“

Gibbs was pretty quiet the whole time, but he looked at me with these bright blue eyes, like he knew there is something more.

„We should start our way home.“ Ziva suggested „It is a lot of snow out there!“  
„And a very strong wind! I don't think it is safe to drive now, you all should stay here.“  
Ducky said with a worried face.  
„This is a big house, I have three guest bedrooms and we have a lot of leftovers for tomorrow.“  
„Oh yeah, that would be cool, Ziva and I can share a room.“ Abby beamed happy „Like we did in that spa hotel were we talked the whole night!“  
„I can share a room with Catherine!“ Tony added with a grin. 

-Headslap from Gibbs- „Thank you boss!“ He said regretful.

„You will share a room with McGee, Catherine takes the third bedroom and I take the couch!“ Gibbs directed.  
„Oh no Jethro, this is not right, I can take the couch!“  
I protested. „No, not gonna happen and besides that I´m used to a couch!“

But I felt bad about it and decided.

„Jethro, we are both adults, we can share a bed without……!“ And immediately my face turned red.  
\---Damn it!--- 

„One of the bedrooms has two seperate beds, you can take this one.“ Ducky said.

„Are you really ok with that?“ Jethro asked me.  
„Of course, not a big deal." I answered. 

\---Oh it is a big deal, it is the first time I share a room with a man. And a very handsome man.---  
I thought. How pathetic am I, the first time in that age. 

We prepared our bedrooms with blankets and pillows.  
As it was time to go to bed, I wasn't sure what I should wear.  
I can´t sleep in my dress, how would that look.

„You can't sleep in your dress, do you have any other clothes...........in your car maybe?“  
Jethro asked with a smile.  
„No I have not.“

„But I do, wait I'll get you something for the night.“

He came back with a black sports bag with a navy t-shirt and sport pants in it.  
„Don´t worry, they are fresh, I have always something in the car, just in case, you know.“

„Thank you!“ I said with a reden face.  
„Take your time and get ready, I'll go downstairs for a while.“

Ducky was still in the kitchen.

„Jethro, I thought you were in the land of dreams already!“

„I don't know if I will find any sleep tonight!“

„Why is that, because of the beautiful woman next to you?“

„No……..well yes, but most of the things she told us today. I think there is more to her story, I mean the reason why she left her home!“

„That's what I think as well, Jethro. And I think something happend to her, something no good.“


	5. Late night

Chapter 5

„Hey, what are you doing at the window, can't sleep?“ Jethro asked at 2am.  
„I woke up, I thought I heard something and then I thought I saw a shadow outside!“  
„It's an old house, there is usually a gnash and creak and the shadow was probably from the trees in the mix with the moonlight.  
Go back to bed you are getting cold.“

Two hours later Jethro woke up, because of the noises his roommate made.  
She was a restless sleeper, her hair was tousled, the most of her blanket on the ground.  
A part of her flat stomac was exposed and the fabric of his navy shirt huged her full breasts loveingly, the imprints of her nipples visible in the moonlight. 

\--God she is breathtaking!--  
Gibbs head-slapped himself.

\--Damn what the hell do you think you're doing here, creeping around like an old bastard!--  
He took her blanket and covered her in warmth again, but couldn't resist to touch her cheek tenderly. It took him a while until he found any sleep, after everything she told and he knew there is more behind her story.

Gibbs woke up early the next morning and decided to push the snow in Ducky´s frontyard, to clear his mind and so they won't have a problem to leave here later this day.

\---God, he looks so strong and handsome in this dark grey winter jacket.---  
I thought while watching him from the window.

I made myself presentable and went downstairs. Abby was already there and on her way to walk the dogs out, together with McGee.

Ziva and I prepared the leftovers for breakfest, while Ducky was helping his mother.  
„Where is Tony?“ „Probably fast asleep and still stuffed with yesterdays food.“ Ziva laughed.

But of course Tony wouldn`t miss breakfest, so he came short time later.  
Everybody was talking, it was a lively group, but I catched myself starring at Jethro, god this man has blue eyes and such a genuine smile.

It was almost noon when we all went home. Thank god the streets where finally free, so it wasn't such a long ride I threw the borrowed clothe in the Washington machine and made myself comfortable in front of the tv. The rest of the friday went by pretty fast, I was lazy, did nothing but sleep, or watch tv, okay to be honest sleep in front of the tv.

On Saturday, I spontaneous jumped into the car and decided to bring Jethro his clothes back.

–- Am I nuts, I can easily give it back to him monday at work, but I couldn't resist, I wanna see him. What has this man, I have never been interested like this in a guy before.---

I rang the bell, but nobody answered, I rang again, still no answer, but I heard noises.

\---Should I go in?---

The door was open I walked through the living room, it looked like the noises came from the basement. I knocked on the door. And finally an answer.

„Come in, or better come down!“  
„Catherine?“ He looked at me with a surprised face.

„Hi, sorry I don't want to disturb you, I……..I just wanna bring your clothes back.  
„Freshly washed of course.“ I said a little insecure.

„You don't disturb me, but you could have brought them monday to work.“  
„I was in the mall, so it was no big deal to came by here “ I lied.

„You work with wood?“ I asked curious.  
„Yeah, I make wooden toys, for christmas, for the children`s hospital.“

„Wow, this is wonderful, where did you learn that.“

„My grandfather was a carpenter, he showed me the basics and over the years I became pretty good at it. You can help me if you want?“

„I don't wanna mess these things up, I don't think I'm very talented!“ I answered hesitantly.

„You can paint them if you like!“

„Yes, I think I can do that.“ I beamed at him./p>

And so I did, I painted little wooden cars in different colors, I tried to paint little heads in the cars and didn't even notice how fast the time flew by.

„Hey, it's almost eight, would you like to have dinner with me? Unfortunately I have not much in the house, but we can order pizza."/p>

„Yes I would love to, I'm starving, I haven't eaten since breakfest.“

Twenty minutes later we shared a big pizza in the kitchen.

„It is saturday evening, why aren't you out on a date?“ He asked me out of the blue.  
„Nobody asked me out.“  
„Can't understand that.“ he said with a grin.

I smiled back with a face red as a tomato.  
\---You need to change the subject. Think Catherine, but to late.---

„When was your last date?“ 

\----Why is he asking me that?----

„My…...um…….last date. Well I don't date. I have no time for dates, I'm always busy with work.  
You know what, it's late, I should go.“

„Catherine wait, I don't wanted to offend you, I just wanted to make smalltalk." 

„I know, but it is late, I should go home. I see you monday.“

\---Damn I messed that up, why the hell did I ask such stupid questions? She has no dates, but how she said it, it sounds like she never ever dates. Can that be? No of course not, she is such a pretty girl and smart and kind and......oh stop it.---

Gibbs was at loss, he couldn't really sleep the rest of the weekend.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The whole team was already on a new crime scene when I came to the office monday morning.

I digged into some older, unsolved cases until my help will be required.

Later this day I went to the bullpen, to get some information about the new case.  
Petty officer Sarah Williams was found in Arlington near the Potomac River.  
She was dead since midnight, no visible wounds, fully clothed, twentynine years old, long brown hair.

Something troubled me with these pictures, but I could not say what it was. I will have to wait until tomorrow, until Ducky has finished the autopsy to find out more.

I walked back to my office to clear my mind when my phone rang.

„Did you get my present?“ A voice I hoped I would never hear again.


	6. The past

Chapter 6

„Did you get my present?“ Was all he said and the phone was dead.

I was petrified, that can't be, how is this possible.

\- - - - Oh my god, now I know Sarah Williams!- - - - 

I ran to the autopsy, I needed the check out the body. 

„Ducky, I need to see the body!“  
He looked at me like I am crazy. „Which body my dear?"

„The woman Ducky, I need to see the body from Sarah Williams, now!“ I demanded.

„I just wanted to tell the team my autopsy results, there is no need for you to investigate the body.“ He said to me with his calm voice.

I hadn't even noticed that the others were here as well. I tried to calm myself down.

„Catherine, is everything alright?“ Jethro asked with a worried face.

„No, I'm afraid nothing is alright.“ I said.  
„Ducky, please just show me her hip.“

And so he opened the box and pulled her out.  
I looked under the cloth and saw it immediately.

„Have you seen this...... here?“ I asked Dr. Mallard.  
„Yes, these are scratches from the fight.“ he replied.  
„No Ducky, look closer these two scratches are not a coincidence.“  
„Oh, you could be right!“ He said. „They look like an arrow.“

„No!“ I said „This is an L, he marked her!“

„How do you know that?“ McGee asked. „Did you had a case like this before?“

I looked at him, but couln't say a word.

„Catherine, are you ok?“ Ziva asked me.

„This is me! The woman look at her, long brown hair, brown eyes, same age!“

„What are you talking about?“ Now Gibbs lost his patience.

„I need to talk to you and Ducky, alone!“ I demanded.

Gibbs send the others back to the bullpen.

„What is it, what do you know about this case?“ he asked me.  
„Everything, I know erverything.“  
I pulled down my pants just a little bit and showed them my hip, with the same mark, an L.

„This is why I ran away from home and now he is here, he found me.“

I couldn't stand that embarressing situation any longer, and ran back to my office, but Jethro came right after me.

„Tell me, what's going on!“

"Jethro......I...." I looked up at him, the tears I had tried to hold back finally falling from my eyes. 

„Come here!“ he took me in his arms and I cried I don't know for how long, he was just holding my shaking frame until I calmed down.

„It s okay, I'm here.“ He crooned softly.

„I'm sorry.“ I took a deep breath. 

„What are you sorry for?“ Gibbs looked confused.

„This is my job, dealing with stuff like this, I should act more professionell and not cry like a baby, but I can't stop shaking.  
Jethro he called me before I came to the autopsy. I heard his voice, he is playing with me. He knows where I work, he found out my number and probably where I live, who knows how long he is watching me already.“

„He called you?“ He asked with a puzzled look. „Maybe Abby can trace the number. Come on let's go to her.“

„Abby, trace the last number who called Catherine's cell phone!“

Abby flew with quick fingers over her keyboeard. 

„It's a burner phone Gibbs. I can't see who it belongs to.“

„When was it bought, I mean every phone has a serialnumber, it must show up somewhere, is there a creditcard number or something?“ I asked her.

„Well the phone was sold two years ago, in a shop in Brooklyn NY, no creditcard, paid probably cash, but activated only an hour ago.“

„Can you see where the call came from?“ Gibbs asked.

„I can't trace the exact position, because there is no GPS, but I can encircle the area. What's going on here at all, with that phone call?“ The forensic asked.

„Just do it Abby.“ Gibbs said.

„It's the phone mast from here...... the Navy Yard.“  
„He is here Jethro, he is coming for me, maybe he is in the building.“

„Who is coming for you?“ Abby was still in the dark.

„Not now Abby, I'll explain it later.“ Gibbs said and dialed McGee on our way back to my office.

„McGee I need the surveillance footage, from all the people who entered this building today.“ And he hung up.

„You have to look at it, maybe you can identify him. But first you need to tell me what happened.“ 

"I......I can't Jethro this is to embarrassing."  
"Catherine please tell me. I have a suspicion, but I need it to hear from you. Don't be afraid or ashamed."

So I tried to tell him everything what endured me that fateful night.

„When I was sixteen, some classmates and I where at a party at our frieds parents cabain, not far away from their mainhouse, but far enough for them not to hear the party noises. Because we where done with school that summer.“

„With sixteen?“ He asked. 

„Yeah, middleschool in Germany ends normally when you are sixteen or seventeen.  
So I were at that party, with loud music, we were chatting, chilling, just hanging around, you know, teenager stuff.  
On one point I went outside, cause I needed some fresh air, the most people had smoked, it was really stuffy air inside and I was not used to that.  
And there was this boy four years older than me, but I knew him from seeing.  
He asked if I wanted to walk with him a few steps. 

I was naive I said yes, sure. So we walked maybe 900 feet then stopped where the forest started. We talked about school and the people at the party.  
When all of a sudden he kissed me, I was petrified at first, but then I pushed him back and yelled at him, that I don´t want this.

But he said „Come on I know why you take a walk with me, don´t be shy, you want it too.“  
I tried to get away from him, back to the party, but he grabbed my arms and hold me against a tree. He was tall and strong. He hold my arms together with one hand and with the other he shoved my shirt and bra out of his way. I begged him to stop, but he just laughed at me.  
I don't know how, but he was able to pull my pants down.

I tried to escape but he grabbed me and hit me to the ground. I was fighting back and screamed, but the more I fought, the more aggressive he got, he beat the shit out of me. On one point he hit me so hard in my stomach that I couldn´t breathe for seconds.  
He said he would stop when I let him fuck me so I stoped fighting and let him.

I was a virgin Jethro. It hurt so much when he pushed regardless in me and I was bleeding like hell.  
After he finshed he took his pocket knife and scratched his letter in my hip. He said with it I'll never forget him, cause he will never forget me also, because I was the first girl which fought so hard. And he had so much fun with me, because the fighting turned him on. He said, he could get used to these kind of action.br /> He left me there in the dirt and went back.

I put my filthy clothes back on and went home. My parents weren´t home they visited my sick aunt, so I was alone for three days. I took a shower and went to bed. I had bruises all over my torso and minor on the face, I was able to cover it them make up and long clothes. I told not a single person until now.“

I looked at Jethro mortified, tears were rolling down my face.  
But he took me in his arms again and cuddled me close.  
„It wasn't your fault, you did nothing wrong, you know that, right?“

Hearing her telling all horrible things makes Jethro's blood run cold.  
He will bring that bastard down, he will pay, no matter what.


	7. Haunted by the past

Chapter 7

„What's his name?“ Jethro asked.  
„He starts with an L, who is he?“

„Linus Peters.“ I answered.

„Let's go to the bullpen, we need to talk to the others.“ Jethro was firm, he took my hand, but released me a moment later when he recognized his mistake, but I didn't mind it.

„Boss, I have all the video footage, what should I do with it?“ McGee looked bewildered.

„Catherine will look at it, maybe the killer of Sarah Williams was in, or around this building, she can identify him.“ Gibbs said in a rush.  
„I need everything you can find about a Linus Peters, when did he came to the states first of all!“

I took a seat at McGee's desk and started going through the footage. After what felt like an eternity, I saw something, someone was outside my office and watched me through the window. The phone call, he was right there when he called me. I stopped the video.  
„McGee can you follow him with different cameras, maybe we get to see his face or his car!“ I said with a spark of hope.  
But he avoided all the cameras, so there was no shot of his face.

„A bike, he was here with a bicycle!“ I could not believe what I saw.

„He knows what he is doing, I guess he was here before, maybe a week or month ago, how else could he know where the cameras are.“ McGee uttered.

„Boss, no Linus Peters entered the states.“ Tony called.

„What?“ I looked at him with disbelief. „That can't be, I recognized his voice, he said did you get my present! This son of a bitch was right outside my window, here........look at the damn video.“ I turned the monitor so everybody could see the footage.

„Maybe this is someone else.“ Tony was bewildered by her language, cause she was the nicest person he knows, she never used curse words, or even raised her voice.

„No, It's him, believe me, I know!“ I yelled.

„Can somebody please tell us what is going on?“ Ziva demanded to know.

I had no other choice, I know I needed to tell them about my past, of course not the whole details, but I guess everybody could imagine what happened.

„All we know now is, that he came here under a false name, with a fake passport, that means we have nothing.“ I told with misty eyes.

„I found a photo from a former IT company he was working for.“ McGee informed. „But it's eight years old.“

„So we have nothing!“ I said it again.

„Catherine you need to calm down, that is more than we had on other cases and we solved them. We will get him!“ Gibbs explained with his most tender voice.

„I know, but I don't see how right now.“ I was desperate.

„He will contact you again!“ Jethro replied.

„And we can't locate him, just encircle the radius.  
I can't even go home, because he probably watched me for days or weeks. Who knows.  
But there is one thing I can't get over, why hasn't he tried anything, he had plenty opportunities.“

„Think like a profiler and you will find the answer.“ Gibbs said.

He was right, I needed to do what I can do best to get this monster. So I did and came to this conclusion.

„He wants me to be aware of his presence, he wants to play with me, show me his power.  
It's his weird way of foreplay.  
I'm his prototype, he never finished.“  
„And now he wants to turn me into his masterpiece.“ I said with horror in my eyes.

„We will get him.“ Ziva ensured me. I nodded completely done.

„It's getting late! I can't think anymore.“ I was exhausted. „We all should go home.“ Gibbs stated. 

„You stay with me!“ Jethro said firm. „Until this son of a bitch is behind bars“!

„Thank you, but I need some things from my house.“

„We get there tomorrow in daylight, not tonight, we need to move carefully.“

I could not be inconsistent with, because he was right.  
We grabbed some food from a chinese restaurant on our way home, well to Jethro's home.  
We ate in silence in the kitchen, we both had a lot to process today.

„Come on I show you your bedroom, you'll take mine and I'll sleep on the couch here downstairs.“ 

„Sleep with me here!“ I said and turned immedately red.

Jethro looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

„No, no…...I uhm…..“ I stumbled.  
„I mean, please sleep here in this room next to me.“ The appereance of this psychopath shattered me to the core, I can't think straight right now, I looked at him a little embarressed and desperate.

„I know, I'm a profiler and should not react like this!“

„No, stop it Cath! Professional or not, this has nothing to do with your work, you are the victim here and you have every right to react like this.“

\------- Cath, he never called me Cath before, but I like it.--------

„Why don't you take a long warm shower, you will feel better.“ He said with a fondly smile.

„Uhm…..., can you borrow me some clothes........again?“

„Of course!“

He handed me a white shirt and one of his black boxers for the night.

„You will not go anywhere, I mean you won't leave that room right?“ I asked frightened.

„I won't, promise!“

I stepped into the shower and welcomed the warm wet, since there were no female items, I used Jethro's shampoo. I put his clothes on and went back into the bedroom, where a cold chill met me.

„I guess it's you turn to hit the shower, I hope there is enough hot water left!“

„I don't need much, I always take a three minute shower, it's probabaly a Marines habit.“  
He said with a big grin.

I know it was stupid, but I got really anxious while he was in the bathroom I locked the door and shoved the drawer chest in front of the bedroom door.  
Jethro came running out of the shower, just a towel around his hips.

„Christ….!“ He heavily breathed.  
„I thought someone is attacking us because of the noises.“

„Oh, I'm so sorry, I….. uhmm I probably got a little over top anxious and maybe overreacted and shoved your drawer in front of the door. Don't be mad at me!“

„No, not at all. Actually it's a good idea for the night.“ He said and dissapeared into the bathroom again. I wasn't sure if he really ment it, or if he just wanted to comford me.

Gibbs stepped back into the shower and all he could think was, how her perk dark red nipples shimmered lightly through the fabric of his crisp white shirt and her words earlier. -Sleep with me.- Jesus, he would love nothing more than sleep with her, no he would make love to her, but right now is not the right time for her and besides that, he knows she doesn't ment it that way.  
But he couldn't help himself, he felt her breasts today, when he held her in his safe embrace against, they were full, they might overfill his hands.  
Oh god damn, stop it, he headslapped himself, he could not allow himself such thoughts, not now.  
His priority must be to keep her safe and he needs a clear head for this.  
But it is really hard with this ravishing woman next to him, she doesn´t even know how breathtaking she is. He had to admit he wanted her, he needed to touch her.  
But one step after the other.


	8. Somekind domestic

Chapter 8

Gibbs woke up, because he felt the bed moving, he found Catherine caught in her dream, tossing and turning around, crying in her sleep.

„Catherine!“ he repeated her name.

My eyes snapped open, his voice reminded me of his presence.

„Are you okay?“ he asked frowned.

He brushed his thumb against my cheek, wiping away the tears. I leaned slightly into his caress.

„I'm good.“ I whispered. „Just need a second.“ I stumbled to the bathroom.

When I came back he handed me a bottle of water. „Here drink a sip. You wanna talk about it?“

I layed back next to him, he gently stroke my hand, that made me calm down a bit 

Images of that night showed up before my eyes, I attempt to blink away my tears, but they already started rolling down my cheeks.

„He pinned my hands, I couldn't do anything. I remember me begging, screaming, but that encouraged him even more, I believe.  
And then he entered me.  
I was disgusted by him and even by myself, for letting that happen. He enjoyed it so much moving in me, doing that to me…….

It's weired, I still feel the his knife, when he marked me with the 'L'.“

I cried, the horrors of what happened that night played before my mind's eye for the first time since years. I always tried to repress and forget the whole accident.

„What if I had not been so stupid, to go for a walk with him!“

„Yeah and what is with the future, now that he found me?" I asked while standing up and walking towards the window.

„He is here.“ 

Jethro jumped out of the bed, gun in his hand.

„Where, I can't see him!“

„Neither do I, but I know he is here. My gut is telling me he is lurking around, watching us."

He put his hands on my shoulders.

„You don't know that for sure and besides that, the agents outside would tell us, if there is any movement. Come on let´s go back to bed, it's just a few hours till dawn, we should get some sleep!“

He was right, the rest of the night was uneventful.

Gibbs tried as quiet as possible to shove the drawer aside, he wanted to let her sleep a bit longer, cause he know she needs it.

„Hey, you are up already!“

„Yeah, I thought I could remove it quietly, but looks like I failed.“ he frowned.  
„Go back to sleep, it's to early.“

„But why are you up then, is something a matter?“

He went back to her and sat next to her, on the edge of the bed, Gibbs couldn't prevent himself, he wanted to feel her soft skin, he carressed her cheeks and looked at her eyes, which were seeking his comford. "Nothing is wrong! It's a marine thing, I'm an early bird.“ He smiled affectionately at the beautiful woman.

Gibbs went down, looking for some stuff to make a properly breakfest, but there was not much in the fridge, just milk, some beers and the leftovers from last night.

\-----I guess cereal has to do it for today and hell yes coffee, probablya lot of it during the day.------

He made a mental note to do a store run later. She is pobably used to some fresh ingredients, like most woman.

Catherine came down sooner than he thought.

„Hi, I hope I don´t disturb you, but I couln´t sleep anymore.“

„No, you don´t, just made breakfest, well it´s only cereal and coffee. Sorry I wasn´t prepared.“

„It´s okay, don´t worry.“

We sat there for a while, I had my second coffee.

„You did not eat anything!?“ Jethro said bewildered.

„To be honest, I hate cereal! Sorry!“ I made a funny face.

„Don´t apologize, it´s not my favourite either.“

We both laughed,

„We´ll make a store run after work.“ he said.

On our way to the Navy Yard we got some muffins from a little bakery.

During this week, the whole team tried to find a lead on Linus Peters, but we got nothing, it was frustrating.

I spend the nights at Gibbs home, after a few days it felt kind of domestic, but how does he feels about that, does it bother him?  
\----- Do I bother him?------

„Jethro it´s weekend, I should go home. I can´t stay with you forever. Maybe he gave up and is gone now.“

„Nope, not gonna happen! And we both know that guy won´t give up after all he had done to find you, to contact you, don´t fool yourself, you know better.“ he gave me that Gibbs look.

„I can take the two agents you have around here with me.“

„I told you, not gonna happen! Do you feel so uncomfortable here, or have I done anything wrong to gave that impression?“

„What? No, of course not. I feel very welcome. I just won't overstay your hospitality. I don't wanna restrict your private life!“

He came direct in front of me, looked at me with his piercing blue eyes.

„You don't restrict anything, believe me, I enjoy every minute here with you, even under this circumstances.“

„Oh…….. okay……!“ I stammered.

\---------------------------------------------------------

„The last time I cooked with someone it was my wife,“ he said and broke the awkwardness.

„I´m sorry for your loss.“ was all I could manage to answer.

„At the end dead was the best thing, a salvation for her. It was diagnosed too late, the cancer was to advanced. They tried a very strong chemotherapy, but it had no effect, there was no cure.  
She suffered the last weeks so much she begged me to end this, but I could not do it.“ he said with tears in his eyes.  
But to see her vegetate, vanish little by little every day over weeks, the pain she was in, was very difficult to handle. She got morphine, but at the end even that didn't help anymore.  
After she died, I was relieved.  
To what kind of a person makes me that? No wonder people think I'm a bastard.“

„You are not Jethro, all this is human, the most people would react like this.  
I remember my grandmother, she had cancer too, when I was fourteen I saw her literally vanish, we cared for her at home.  
She refused to eat, because of the pain, but every afternoon when I came home, she ate a little bit when I feed her. I was always her sunshine and it broke my heart to see her like this.  
Even back at this age I thought dead would be the best for her and I hoped she would be in a better place and most of all free of pain, she died shortly after.  
If you really think you are a bad person, then I am one too.“

He took me in his arms and whispered „Thank you, for telling me that!“

The saturday was really relaxed. We cooked and Jethro worked in the basement, he made his little wooden toys for christmas.

\-------Why this man thinks so little from himself is a mystery to me!------

On sunday I decided, if I stay longer here, I would need some more stuff from home.

„Jethro, you don't have to come with me, I can take an agent or two with me!“  
„There is no discussion, I'm comming with you, end of story!“ was said and done.

He was waiting in the kitchen while I packed some clothes in my suitcase, everything was fine until I found a white lily in my underwear drawer.

„Jethro…….!“ I yelled „Jethro, he was here!“

He run upstairs to me.

„A flower?“ he asked bewildered.

„Has this a meaning to you?“ he was lost.

„A white lily stand for purity of love, innocence and also death. She is often used at funerals.  
And what a coincidence she starts with an L.“

„I call the others, maybe they find a trace of evidence.“ he said.

„They won't find anything, he is to clever, to cautious.  
How disgusting, he sniffed around my house, my underwear. I need to burn this whole damn thing. I will not wear any of it anymore.“ I was furious, he invaded my privacy again and there nothing I can do.

When the others arrieved they started investigate the house.

„Boss, we found nothing, no manipualtion on the lock, no print, nothing.“ Tony said.  
„He is like a ghost.“ McGee added.

"Thanks guys for trying." I forced a smile on my face.

Later that day, after we finished investigate my house, we hit the road back to Gibbs house, at least that what was I thought.

„This is not the way to your house, where are we going?“

„You need new clothes, so we are going shopping.“ Jethro said with a smirk.

„Really, you are going to the mall with me?“ I couldn't believe it.

"Why are you so surprised?"

"I don't know I never thought you were these kind of a guy."

"I'm many things you not know........yet." He added with a enigmatic smile.

A few shirts and jeans where found quickly.

„Hey why don't you wait outside here, I will hurry.“ I suggested a little embarressed.

„Outside wh……...oh understand, yeah sure.“ Gibbs noticed now, he was standing in front of a underwear shop.  
„Take your time. I don't mind.“

During his waiting, he paced nerveously up and down in front of the shop window and got lost in thoughts. When was the last time he was shopping like this, it felt like a lifetime ago.  
He watched her through the storefront and saw her holding some lace bra's and matching panties in front of her.

\-------Jesus, I should not watch I feel like a voyeur-------- And he felt also a twitch in his pants.

This day he made some space for her in his closet. 

„You don' have to live out of a suitcase and bags, put your garments in here, who knows how long your abidance will take.“

–-----And god he wishes it will take a while.--------

„You don't have to do that!“

„But I want to!“ he answered honestly.

Gibbs watched her absently, while she put away her things, her perfect little ass directed to him.

„Hey, you know what, I'll take a shower!“ he ran into the bathroom and got rid of his clothes as fast as possible and started strocking his already hardened cock, just the thought to touch, to feel and to taste this beautiful woman made him hard in no time.  
He pumped his shaft harder while imagine kneading her breasts, suckling them, kissing every inch of her perfect curves, that thought made him come faster than he was used to.

And he wondered, if that would ever happen!


	9. A Storm comes up

Chapter 9

The following week was really quiet. We got a new case, which we could solve very quickly. It was the wife, she wanted the money from the life insurence to ran away with her new boyfriend.  
She used a poisen, from which she thought nobody could prove, but Abby of course could.

In my case we were not so lucky, nothing new, no contact, no lead, nothing so far.  
„Okay guys, go home it´s late!“ Gibbs ordered.

„Did you notice, Gibbs is happier since he has a house guest.“ Tony brabbled silently to Ziva.  
„Yes and he leaves more on time then ever.“ she whispered back. "Yeah and that means we too!" McGee added. /p>

„Bet you can´t wait to go to bed boss.“ Tony mentioned with a big grin.

\--------------Headslap from Gibbs.---------------------

„What…….boss?“ Tony was puzzled.  
„The agents told me, that you don´t sleep on the couch, there is no movement in your guestroom  
and as far as I remember you have only one bed in your bedroom. So I…….“

„Shut up DiNozzo.

The reason why she sleeps in my bed with me NEXT to her is because she is scarred to death. And after the things she told us, she has any reason to be. Wouldn't you agree!?“

„Sorry boss, I didn't mean to…..“

'

„Yeah I know, but you are kind of right I…...“ 

„You? What boss?“

„Nothing Tony, go home now.“

„Ready to call it a day?“ Gibbs lightly knocked on my office door.

„Give me two minutes, I need to clean up a bit.“

–----He sat down and watched her absent-minded, she is so endearing, so adorable, how can anybody want to hurt her.-------

„What do you wanna eat for dinner today?“ Gibbs asked on their way home.

„I´m not hungry.“

„After this long day, you are not hungry? That can't be! Are you worried?!“

„Yes, I mean we haven´t heard anything from him, the whole week nothing, that drives me crazy.  
I feel like a burden for you.“ I told him a little desperate.

„I told you before and I'll tell you now, you are not a burden. I enjoy having you in my house. Why won´t you believe me?“ He stated and put his index finger under my chin to make me look at him.  
I smiled a little and felt…. what ------flattered-------  
„And you are really not hungry?“ he asked with a soft smile.

„Maybe a bite from the indian reataurant!“

„So the indian it is today.“ he said while driving us through the night.

–---------I have to be honest with myself, I feel better with him around.........secure---------------

 

That night a storm came up.

„I hate thunderstorms, this is when the really bad part in horror movies starts. If Tony were here, he would know the fitting movie for this scenario.“ I said to Jethro who was lying right next to me. 

„Would you rather be with Tony instead of me?“ he teased me.

„Oh, of course not.“ I laughed

„What do you normally do, when you are alone and a storm is raging?“

„Sitting full clothed on my stairs, phone in my hand." I shrugged. "It just creeps me out. Nothing good comes with a storm.“

„But tonight I´m here, you don´t have to be scarred.“ Gibbs whispered softly.

While the storm comes closer, I slid closer to him, but I stopped with a little space between us.  
Suddenly he came the last distance, put his arms around me and secured me in his masculine embrace. Despite the threat outside, I felt complete safe in here, cuddled close to him.

After a few hours sleep I woke up, still in his arms.

„Jethro, I need to use the bathroom, you have to let go of me.“ 

„Yeah sure, wait I switch the night light on.“

But the room remained dark.

„The storm must have knocked the fuses out. I´ll go to the basement and fix it. I´ll be back in a minute.“

„No, no, no! Maybe that wasn´t the storm, maybe he took the weather to his advantage. Call the agents.“

He couldn't resist her pleading, so he did call the Agents, but nobody answered the calls.

„Oh my god, they are dead, he killed them and it is all my fault.“ My voice was already shaking.

„We don´t know that, you need to keep calm, I call Tony, he will be here with a team in no time. He did that with some quick instructions.  
In the meantime, you'll stay here and I go and check on the agents and the house.“

„No, you can´t go alone, without backup! I would never forgive myself if something happens to you.“ Now I was a hot mess in tears.

„Nothing will happen to me, trust me! I´m a trained marine, a sniper, I was in much more dangerous positions than this.“

„This is all because of me! I'll come with you,“

„No! Under no circumstances you will leave this room! Lock the door and shove the drawer back in front of it and do not open, until you hear me say you can and Cath only me! Understood?“

„Yes, but I should really come with you." I sniffled with a cracked voice.

„Hey, everything is going to be okay!“ He was calm and assured as he took his gun from the nightstand. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and kissed my forhead before he left the bedroom./p>

So I did as he said, locked the door and secured it with the drawer. I tried to hear something, but there was nothing but silence for I don't know how long, I lost track of time while I was pacing up and down the room.  
Until suddenly, I heard something or someone hit the wall.

\------------Damn where is Tony-----------

„Tony, how far are you away?“

„Almost there, Ziva and McGee are 5 minutes behind me. Tell me what´s going on!“

„I locked myself in the bedroom as Jethro instructed and he is somewhere in the house. The lights don´t work, I heard some noises, maybe a fight. Should I go out Tony? Help him I mean?“

„Gibbs said you should stay there, so you'll stay there. Don't worry, he knows what he is doing.  
Almost there.“ He hang up suddenly.

There were more noises, glass shattered. Finally I saw a car pulling up, Tony has arrieved. He came weapon drawn towards the house.  
I heard a roaming, a shot and then silence.

„Boss? It's me.“ Tony was whispering. „Are you okay?“

„Yes! Backdoor DiNozzo I think I shot him, he can't be that far!“

Tony stormed out, while Gibbs went down to the basement, trying to restore the power.

\-----------Damn, Catherine was right, that wasn't the storm, this son of a bitch was here, he took the fuses out.-------------

„Boss!“ Tony was back „I followed him, he had a car parked not far away, I also saw blood in the backdoor, you hit him.The car looked like a regular black station wagon, but I couldn´t see a plate. He is gone, sorry boss.“

„What are you sorry for Tony? You came as fast a possible, you did what you could and besides that rule number 6 -Never apologize-!“

„Right boss!“

„We need to search the house, he must have left something, he was here for a reason, but first I look after Cath.“

„Catherine it´s me, you can open the door now!“  
I threw myself in his arms completely lost and in tears.

„Oh Jethro……..“ sniffles

„I thought he shot you.“ He gently touched my cheeks and kissed my forhead.

„No, I shot him, but he got away!“

„The agents?“ I asked.

„Unconscious, but they will be fine.“

„Tony are you okay?“ 

„As you can see everything is alright!“ he grinned.

„Have you found something, has he left something?“ I asked nervous.

„We haven´t searched yet.“ Jethro answered serene.

„So let´s go!“ I wanted to storm out of the bedroom, but Jethro stopped me.

„Maybe you should put some more clothes on!“  
He said and then whisperd in my ear „I can see you are cold and when I can see, DiNozzo can too.“

I looked down at myself, I stood there still in my tight sleep shirt and shorts, with my very visible nipples, due to the cold.

„Oh my….“ I flushed redder than red.

„Don´t worry, I think he hasn´t noticed yet, but do it now, before he does.“ Jethro whispered again with a smug smile.

\---------Damn! What the hell is wrong with men, thinking about THAT in such a situation.----------

Ziva and McGee had arrieved and waited for instructions. We called the other agents, there was no need for them anymore. We could secure the eveidence by ourselfs.

The backdoor lock was picked, that´s the way he came inside, but there was no sign of manipulation at the bedroom door.

„So he came in, went to the basement, took the fuses out and then what….“ Gibbs said.

„I think you surprised him, before he could attack us. He has nothing left for us.“ I added.

„I´ll call the hospitals, in case someone came in with a gunshot wound.“ McGee said.

„I´m truely sorry for interrupting your friday night.“ I apologized to all my colleagues.

„Don´t be.“ Ziva gave me a hug.  
„We will get him, he will make a mistake, we were close today.“ Tony complemented.


	10. Kisses

Chapter 10

After a short last night we decided to go to bed early this saturday, but none of us could find sleep.

„Can´t find sleep either?“ Jethro asked.

„No, not really!“

Suddenly out of the blue he asked me  
„Do you allow me to kiss you?“

„You wanna……what?……….Kiss me?“ I stumbled through the words.

„Yes! I wanted to kiss you the minute I saw you!“

My mouth fell open.

„Really? I had the impression you were not really fond of me!............... At the beginning.“ I added.

„Oh come on, how could I not like you, but I had to disguise my true feelings, DiNozzo is smarter then you might think, especially when it comes to those things. You just swept me off my feets.“

„Yes!“ I said

„Yes, what?“ he asked bewildered.

„You can kiss me!“

He took my face in his hands, he gently placed a light kiss on the corner of my lips.

„Are you sure you want this?“ Now he wasn't so sure anymore if this is a good idea.

„I am sure.“

When he started kissing me, I opened my mouth slithly. His lips were brushing mine, his tongue made it's way to find mine. He took the lead in this interlude. His kisses trailed a way from my mouth over my throat to my ear, when he kissed me behind it, my body instandly reacted. It made me shiver.

„Oh, I think I found the right spot!“ he gave me a smug smile.

He kissed his path inch by inch towards my collarbone.  
Through the fabric of my shirt he gently brushed my boobs, encircled my harden nipples with the softest touch.

His hand slid under my shirt, he shoved it up just a little, to get access to my belly. He placed tiny kisses on every inch until he reached the outline of my waistband.

My breathing became heavier. So many emotions running through me, so many feelings. My body stiffened.

„Cath look at me!“ he took my face in his hands.  
„Do you want me to stop?“ 

\-------Do I want him to stop? Am I ready for more?------------

„I…….I think yes.“ I gave him a weak smile.

„Hey that´s okay! Come here.“ he craddled me in his arms.

„I would never hurt you! You know that…..right!?“

„I know!“

„Can I asked you something?“

„Sure!“ I said.

„Look at me please, have you ever made love?“ I turned my redded face away from him, ashamed and embarressed for a woman of my age not having any real experience. 

„No, I have never been with a man, just…….you know.“

\----------That´s what he thought!-------

Then it hits him!

\----------Jesus I can't belive nobody ever experienced this beautiful woman in that special way.-------

„Nobody ever asked you out, on a date?“ he couldn't let it go.

„Oh yes, there were boys at the University or later at NJPD who asked me out, but I turned them all down.“

„You never kissed someone?“

„No!“ 

He still could not believe it, he was the first man who kissed that sweet mouth. The alpha male in him was on a high right now.  
But he knew she is vulnerable, he had to be careful, one step at the time.

„But why me, I'm twenty years older? You on the other hand could get any man you want!“

„You are different, I got to know you during the last months and…….it is the first time I feel more for a man or feel at all. It's hard to discribe, but I felt it from the beginning and I was shocked by myself, I thought I would never feel that way. That's why I was so clumsy the first weeks, you know dropping mugs.“ I laughed mortified.

He was flattered, but couldn't really say a word. All he knew was, he felt the same, after all these years, he thought he would never found love again, and here there is a chance of finding happiness and a real life again.

„Now, can I asked you something?“ 

„It´s only fair, isn't it." he smiled.

„After your wife, how many girlfriends did you have?“

„I had no real relationships, just affairs, nothing important.“

„Why?“ I asked

„Because I had no interest in more…..not until you entered the bullpen.“

„Oh!“ I flushed „And have you slept with all these woman?“

„With most of them.“ he answered honest „Are you disappointed in me now.“

„No, I'm not, you are a grown man, you have needs, I suppose, I understand that. Are you mad a me that we stopped tonight?“

„Catherine look at me! I´m not disappointed and most importantly not mad, I can wait, because you are worth it.“

He took me in his strong embrace and stroked my arm lightly until I felt into a peaceful sleep.  
Gibbs awoke late this sunday morning, well 8.30 was at least late for him.  
He sneaked to the bathroom, called the agents, to make sure everything is alright, before he made his way downstairs to prepare breakfest, as he suddenly heard noises outside the house.  
He braced himself with his gun and opened the door abruptly.

„Jethro, what the hell is going on here? Tell these idiots who I am!“

„Tobias, I almost shot you damn it. What are you doing here?“

„Coffee?“ he held up two coffee to go.

„Thanks, but that doesn´t explain what are you doing here on a sunday morning.“

„I come here to talk to you, you are the only one who understands me at least a little. It´s Diane, the divorce is killing me, she demands more and more. I´m almost broke god damn.  
But before I forget, WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU AGENTS IN FRONT OF YOUR HOUSE?“

„First question, you know I had only a short affair with her and I warned you........ repeatedly, but you choose to ignore me and married her instead. So don´t blame me.“ Gibbs said stern.

„But she was so nice and sexy, god the sex was amazing. I don´t know what happened?“

„What happend?“ Gibbs frowned „You married her that happened, that was all she wanted, that was the reason she played nice. I repeat, I warned you, she is a gold digger.“

To answer your second question. It´s none of your buisness.

 

When I woke up the other side of the bed was already cold.

\----------Typical marine-------- I thought with a smile.

I hopped barefoot downstairs, still in my sleepwear.

„Jethro, how long are you……...oh Agent Fornell!?“ I………...um I..I´ll be back in a...“

„Miss Thomas!“ Fornell said with a smug smile.

I ran upstairs

\----------------How embarressing was that----------

„Well, that´s a surprise Gibbs! Would you care to explain…..that?“ he pointed upstairs.

„She is here for protection, someone wants to hurt her, kill her!“ Gibbs said in a serious tone.

„Who is that someone and why is she a target? Was she a witness at a crime? What the hell is going on here?“  
Fornell insists to know.

„It's someone from her past, that´s all I can say.“

„Ah the beauty has a past. An angry ex-lover maybe?“ Fornell tried his luck.

„Yes she has a past and not a pleasant one.“ Gibbs threw a serious look towards his friend.

Fornell got the hint, he is long enough in that buisness, to know what people are capable of.

„If you need the FBI to assist you, give me call.“

„I will.“

„Sorry for my appearance earlier.“ I said back downstairs. „Will you join us for breakfest Agent Fornell?“

„No, no I have to...“

There was a knock on the door.

„Boss, it´s me Tony!“ 

„Come in DiNozzo!“

\----------What the hell is going on this morning, is the whole universe hating him-------------

„Something wrong Tony?“ I asked.

„Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to check on you guys after the latest events. Brought some muffins.“ he hold up a bag.

„That´s so nice Tony.“ I said.

\-----------Yeah really nice DiNozzo-------- Gibbs thought while rolling his eyes.

The morning ended in a breakfest of four, not exactly what Gibbs had in mind.

We used the time to fill Fornell in, of course I skipped the details.

After all, it was a very pleasant morning under friends, we were chitchatting about everything and nothing, the time went by so fast.

„I should go now.!“ Tony said „I have a late lunch date.“ he grinned.

„Wait DiNozzo, I come with you.“

„Hey Tony,“ Fornell said outside the house „Is there something going on between these two?“

„I know nothing!“ Tony answered and held up his hands in defense.

„Oh come on, tell me what you know.“

„Okay, all I know is they sleep in the same room.“ 

„Yeah, probabaly for protection, from all I know about this guy, not the worst idea.“

„In Gibbs bedroom.“ Tony added.

„Annnd……….?“ Fornell was lost.

„There is only one bed in his bedroom.“ 

„Ahhh!“

„Yep.“ Tony nodded and both laughed.

Gibbs watched out of the window and saw the two men talking and he could pretty good imagine about what.

„What do you wanna do with the rest of the day?“ Jethro asked me.

„I don´t know maybe watching TV or I could watch you working with wood in the basement or maybe help you again. I love the smell of wood.“

„I would love that.“ he answered happy.

So we spent the rest of the day in the basement, I learned how to grind wood and I painted some toys.

„It's getting late, I'll go and make us dinner, if you don´t mind!“ I said after hours of woodwork.

„Not at all, I´ll be with you in a minute!“

„Are you afraid I burn your kitchen down?“ I asked him playfully from the upper stairstep.

He looked at me bewildered.

„Because my cooking skills aren't that bad!“

I laughed and left.

Gibbs smiled and shaked his head.

\------That feels so good, kind of domestic--------


	11. Taken Part 1

The next week went along quite well, the private hours at home were always my highlight of the day.

The shared dinners, the playful moments before we fell asleep.

Everytime Jethro kissed me, it felt like heaven, his sweet, tender caresses gave me shivers and every pore of my body tingled.

Its still nothing more than this, I still have my clothes on, but I'm completely happy and relaxed.

On one evening I mustered up all my courage.

„Jethro……..I…….uhm….can I………..I want to touch you!“ I looked at him sheepishly.

„Go ahead, I'm all yours, but I don't want you to feel pressured. You do it because YOU want it okay sweetheart! I don't wanna rush anything, take your time, one step after another, I wanna do it right with you, on your tempo.“ he smiled genuinely.

I nodded and slipped my hands under his navy-shirt and hesitantly explored his torso from his stomach upwards over his chest, I brushed his nipples and carressed them in circular movements.

„I like your chesthair.“

„Really? I had the impression woman don't like it these days.“

„Well I do like it!“

„Yeah why?“

„It suits you, it's so masculine and I like to play with it.“ I flushed but kept playing gently on him.

„Okay, I take that.“ he gave me smug smile.

During my navigating, I placed tiny kisses on his chest and trailed downwards till I arrieved the waistband of his boxers.

He took a heavy breath.

My hand stroked shakily over the black fabric, I could feel how hard his cock already was.

Gibbs watched her carefully, trying to read her mind.

\--The way she looked at him with her big brown eyes, with so much innocence, damn he know he wanted her, but he would wait, no matter how long it takes.--

„You are so hard, just from stroking and kissing?“

„From YOUR kisses and touches.“

„Doesn't it hurt when you don't get any…….uhm…...release?“

„It will fade away when I concentrate.“

„I'm stupid for asking questions like that!“

„You are not, you are just endearing and I think it is progress that you ask, wouldn't you agree?“

„Yes I think it is.“ I answered happy.

„Come here, enough for tonight let's cuddle up, we had a long day.“ It costs him a lot of will power not to touch her delicate curves, he cradled her in his arms and was spooning her.

I could still feel his hardness against my ass, while falling asleep and I was thinking how would it feel inside me, would it hurt, would I like it, would he like it?

It was a quiet day in the office until my phone rang.

\--Unknown caller--

„Hello!?“

„Hello beauty!“

I froze instandly.

„Listen to me and listen carefully, stay in your office and don't tell anyone or Doctor Mallard will die.“

„Ducky? What have you done to him where is he?“

\--Ducky had the day off, so nobody missed him so far.--

„I haven't done anything……...yet!“ he added „And it is up to you what happens next.“

„What do you want?“ I asked heavily breathing.

„Do you really have to ask what I want?

I want you!

An exchange……..you for him.

And you are smart enough to know, if somebody other than you shows up, I put a bullet in the good Doctors head.“

„I can't leave the building alone, agends follow me aroud the whole time.“

\--That was a lie nobody followns me in the building, but I need time.--

„Than you should find a way... make it quick, and then you will follow my instructions. I made myself clear what will happen if you don't obey. Didn't I?" I heard the clicking of a gun, followed from an evil laughter.

"Did you understand, answer me?"

"Yes, I understood." I whispered.

"Take the car from the old guy you fuck around with.“

„I don't fuck around!“ I shouted back.

He laughed sardonically.

„I want to talk to Doctor Mallard, I need the hear, he is alive and well.“ I demanded.

„Catherine don't do it!“ Ducky yelled into the phone „Don't do it!“

"You heard it, he is unharmed...still!"

„Where?“ I asked cold.

„Youll drive with the old guys car to Welford Street, corner Fitzray Street, park in a distance, bring the keys with you, than come to my car and the good Doctor is free to go. You have an hour.“

„Okay I do what you want, but I can't make it in an hour, I need to steal the keys and trick the agents I need at least two, please don't hurt Ducky!“ I said with tears in my eyes.

„I knew you would be a good girl, can't wait to………..well...you know... see you again. Two hours and not a minute more and remember, the second I see police, or one of these agents the Doctor is dead.“

I went to the bullpen.

\--Good nobody is here--

The keys were in the desk, like ususal.

\--But I can't leave without a note--

Dear Jethro,

just in case we never see each other again.

I want you to know how much you mean to me.

You are a walking lesson in grace and humility, you are kind, generous and so patient with me. There are even much more little things why I fell in love with you.

But I have to go, it's my fault he is in danger, I can't let Ducky die, I would never forgive myself if somethong happens to him because of me.

I know you will blame yourself, but please don't, it is my own decision.

With love

Catherine

I took his keys and drove to the meeting point.

I saw a black Ford station wagon afar on the other side of the street.

I stept out of the car with trembling legs.

„Let him go!“ I shouted.

„No, not gonna work this way. You come over here and then the Doctor is free.“

„Catherine run away!“ Ducky yelled, but Linus hit him hard with the gun and he sank to the ground.

„Ducky it's okay I'm here, you're gonna be ok!“ He weakly opened his eyes.

„You shouldn't have come my dear!“

„I am responsible for this, you are in this situation only because of me.“

„Okay enough of you two, give me your cell phone.“

He took it and shattered it.

„Hands on your back!“ He commanded and cuffed me with a zip tie.

„Get in the car.“ When I didn't move he pushed me on the backseat and we drove away. I tried to wiggle myself out of the zip tie but there was noch chance to escape.

Ducky was dizzy, he tried to speak to people who passing him by, but the most ignored him, they probably thought he is a homeless, because of his disheveled appearance. It took him quite some time until he foud someone who listened him and borrowed him a phone.

Gibbs and his team were still on a new crime scene when his phone rang.

„Jethro, he has Catherine, Linus Peters.“

„What the hell? How could he get her on the Navy Yard? What happened?“

„He didnt! He abducted me and let me go when she came in exchange for me.

I'm at Welford Street corner Fitzray that was the meeting point.“

„I'm on my way!“

Tony was listening and saw the man getting paler and paler, he jumped in Gibb's car just seconds before he speed away with Abby already on the phone.

„Abby trace Catherienes phone and I want to know where the last call came from!“

„Why she is suppost to be in her office I saw her just an hour ago or so?“

„No she isn't, I have no time for talking right now, just do it now god damn it.“

\--Gibbs never yelled to her-- Abby thought, something must be very wrong.

„Her phone is off Gibbs can't trace it.“

„The last call Abbs?“

„It came frome a phone pole in a industrial area.“

„Send me the adress!“ He hung up.

Tony hadn't said a word, well he couldnt, he was busy not to throw up in the car, which Gibbs drove like a race car driver.

They arrieved Ducky short time later

He sat on the street at the same point they have left him.

„Ducky, are you alright? What happened? Can you remember something? We have a location on a industrial area, there are a lot of warehouses and storage places, but where should we start the search?“

„I havent seen anything, I had a hood over my head.“

„What's with noises, something unusual?“ Gibbs got impatient.

„No it was pretty quiet, some vehicles……….and …….and a train far away.“

„Ducky is this your phone?“ Tony pointed at the shatterd pieces.

„No, it is Catherines he destroyed it.“

„No, it's not hers, look boss, it looks like one of yours!“

„One of mine?“ Gibbs asked bewildered.

„You know one of these we have in storage, because you tend to throw your phone against the wall so very often. She must have get it from my desk drawer.

Thats clever she has her phone still with her.“

„Yeah but it doesnt change the fact that Abby couldnt trace it, it seems to be off.“

„But maybe McGee can do his hacking stuff and turn it on somehow.“ Tony had no idea how these kind of things work, he was more an oldfashioned cop like his boss and not a tech geek.

„Call him, he must be back in the office by now.

Ducky get in the car we are driving to this industrial area until McGee has another location .“

„It is possible he brought her somewhere else.“ Tony tried to prepare him to get disappointed.

"I know, but that is all we got by now." He answered stern.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Where are we going?“ I asked my kidnapper.

„To a quiet place where we can be alone and have some fun." 

„I doubt that.“

„Well at least I will have some.“ he laughed.

„Why did you kill the petty officer?“

„Do you really have to ask!? To get your attention and she reminded me so much of you, tried to fight back so desperately, but that made it more challanging, doesn't it?“ his laughter filled the car.

„Have you murdered other woman?“

„What do you think? Of course I did! I love the look on their faces when life fades away and their eyes begging me to let them go so frantically."

„You are one sick bastard. Why me, why now?“ 

"You tortured my soul, you haunted me all this several years. This is my revenge, I'll torture your body and soul, like you did with me all this time, you made me to this man."

"I never did anything to you, you raped me when I was a teenager, I did never hurt you."

"You were always in my mind, every day, you anguished my soul with that, you were my first one, we never finished our play, that ate me through the years, I know it was due to the fact I was a kid back then, unknowing how much I need, how much I desire these things, I need to finish it. After I let you go I knew I missed something an opportunity. But I learned a lot through the years, my skills have improved you will see, or I should better say, experience it very soon. You should feel flattered, cause every girl looked like you, you know I could never forget my first little virgin."

An then we arrieved at a cabin outside of the city.


	12. Taken Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> Graphic depictions of violence!

Chapter 12

 

„McGee are you back in the office by now?“

„Not yet boss!“

„Then hurry up for christ sakes and as soon as you get there try to turn on Catherine´s phone and trace it!“ Gibbs shouted angrily.

„What´s going on boss?“ McGee wasn't filled in yet.

„Just do as I say, her life is in grave danger, I´ll explain it later!“ Gibbs got slightly impatient by now.

He knew every minute is important and they had already to much time ahead.  
The three of them arrieved at the industrial area.

„Ducky, is something familiar to you? Maybe a smell some noises, every little thing could be important.“

„I´m sorry Jethro, as I told you, I had a hood over my head, I couldn´t see anything and the noises are just random vehicles, but the train, we need to look where it is. Maybe we can encircle the area.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

„So here we are, my sweet little thing, finally alone.  
Did you miss me?“

„Like I miss nails on a chalk board, you sick bastard, go to hell!“

„Someday, yeah probably, but right now I'm in heaven!“ He said while he stroked my face.

„Don't touch me!“ I shouted.

„But that's exactly what I will do!“ Linus chuckled.  
„And I will do many other things, I´ve been waiting for this for years now. You were not easy to find, but when I finally did, I started to play with you like the hunter does with his prey and you haven't noticed a thing."

He leaned down to kiss me, but I bit him as hard as I could.  
He slapped me in return and threw me against the wall. I felt nauseous, when he grabbed me and put me on a bed and tied my hands above my head.

When I felt him unbuttoning my trousers I kicked him with my boots and landed a good one in his groin.  
Linus winced and grunted and then removed my boots and there he found my phone which I hid in it, he shatterd it in tiny pieces.

\----------I can only hope McGee was able to trace it------------

„You fucking little bitch, you tricked me with your phone, but I know the exact way to give you what you deserve and gladly you brought the device for your punishment with you!“

He removed the belt off my trousers.  
I struggled as much as possible, he slapped me in reply.

He layed his hands around my throat, I gaged.„You are a fisty little thing, but I will beat that attitude out of you!“

I flinched as the hard material of leather were hitting me, I was squirming and squealing in agony, my fingers curved into fists above me. The very first strikes tore my blouse in shreds.

„You are mine now and I want you to be obedient to me. Count from twenty backwards to zero, then I will stop whipping you!“

„Fuck you! You are a deranged bastard, you are not able to get a woman...........only if she is chained!“ I tried to provoke, I had some hope he would hit me so hard, that I loose consciousness. I would do anything to get out of here, even if it's only in my mind.  
„You are not a real man, you are pathetic!“

And I was right, this got his ego, he beat me so hard with his fists, that I passed out.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

„McGee, do you have a location?“ Tony finally lost his patience as well.

„Not really, I had a signal, but when I started to triangulate it went off. The signal came from a woodland area outside DC.“

„What do you mean, with woodland? Are you sure not the industrial area where the last call came from?“ Tony asked back and looked in Gibbs worried face.

„Yes, I am sure I send you the coordinates for the search radius.“ 

Tony has never seen Gibbs so scared and completely at loss.

„God I was so wrong.“ Gibbs said frantically.

„Nobody could know were he would bring her, this here was a possibility, the only one we had by that time.“ Tony tried to comfort his boss, but he was as worried as Gibbs.

„He probabaly found the phone before Tim could locate it fully.“ Ducky said.

„Yeah, think so too!“ Gibbs couldn't say more. He knows it is not Ducky´s fault, but ……………..  
Catherine………. he won't imagine what she is going through right now.

„Tony call Fornell, explain the situation and tell him we need help from the FBI to search the woods, he should assemble a team and coordinate with the local police and rangers,“

Gibbs knew every minute is important.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

My head was pounding when I regained consciousness, to my regre! My breathing was shallow, he probabaly broke a rib. I had no idea how much time has past./p>

„I'm glad you are awake again, it's no fun when you are asleep.  
Shall we start over!? Remember from twenty to zero!“

My body stiffened with each hit, tears were rolling down my cheeks. I tried to turn myself, so the most of the strokes hit my back.

The belt ripped crude stripes into my body, blood eluded out of me.  
I couldn´t it handle anymore.

„Twenty“……...stroke…  
„Nineteen“……stroke…

I started counting.

„Zero“

He came very close and stroked my face.

„I knew you would be a good obeying girl.“

I spat in his face, I was hoping I could make him angry again, I just wanted to pass out, get away from him, or better die right now.

„Hadn´t you enough the last time?“ he punched me in the stomach so hard I couldn´t breath for a few seconds, he hit me again and again until I went into the welcoming darkness again.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

„There are cabins in the woods, maybe some illegal built ones too, they are nowhere registred.“ McGee told Gibbs on the phone.  
„Ziva and I are on our way, we´ll meet you in about twenty minutes boss.“

„We lost so much time already Tony, I don´t wanna think about to what these man is capable of.“ Gibbs was devastated.

„We will find her Gibbs!“

„Yeah, but in what condition!“ Gibbs looked at Tony and he could swear he saw tears in his boss´ eyes.

Fornell resampled a team in no time and was also on his way to said area, they started the search from the opposite side.  
Tony and Gibbs searched some small forest path, still big enough for a car, but they went by foot, they wanted to be carful and not attract attention.  
Ducky stayed back at the car, to give the others directions.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

„I figured it out, I know what you are doing, you are trying to provoke me, you want me to knock you out. Aren´t you?“

I was wake again, my whole body was shaking, with blood dripping down from my injuries, I could barely see.

He yanked the rest of my trousers off, I tried to push him away, but my actions were without success.  
I laid there, exposed, I was so cold.

He was cowering over me, let me feel his power.   
I winced in pain as he removed the rest my bra of me, my skin was burning.  
He grabbed my boobs roughly and rubbed his thumb over my bud, I cryed weakly under him.

„I love the smell of your blood!“ he swiped his hand across my body and showed me the blood before he was licking it from his fingers. And I know I will also love the smell and taste of one particular other part of your luscious body.

His hands were back on my body.

„Mmh delicious!“


	13. Rescued

Chapter 13

„Oh fuck how could they find us so quickly? That was you right? They traced your phone, before I found it! Damn it, I was too excited to finally have you, this thing was an oversight from me, but don´t worry next time I will be more cautious.“ Linus had Gibbs and Tony spotted in the distance.

„Sorry sweety I have to go........for now, but I promise I'll come back and then, we will have more time to play and I will have time to finish what I started years ago.“ He left the cabin trough a window on the back side.

„This is the car Ducky described, there behind the trees.“ Tony noticed it first. „This must be the place!“

„Tony go to the back side, I take the front door!“ Gibbs directed.

Gibbs busted through the door, weapon drawn and there she was covered in blood and bruises, but alive. He rushed to her side, his heart heavily pounding against his rib cage.

„Jesus...“ he said breathlessly.

„He is gone through the window.“ I whispered fragile.

„Tony, he is out there, call Fornell, they need to search the perimeter!“  
„How is Catherine boss?“  
„Alive!“  
„Come in here, I need your help, we need to get her to a hospital as fast as possible.“

Gibbs took his jacket off, covered her naked form and untied her before Tony came in.

„You gonna be okay, Cath, I promise.“ he stroked slightly over her violated cheek. „I'm so sorry….I“ Gibbs voice trembled.

„Tony, we take his car, you drive, I´ll carry her out of here.“

Gibbs lifted her in his arms, he knew that it would cause her pain, but he had no choice. She shivered in his arms and she moaned weakly. He carried her close to his body and out of this hell as fast as possible.  
They picked up Ducky, he handed Gibbs a blanket to tuck her in, to keep her warm.

„Jethro, let me check her head!“ Ducky sat next to him on the ride to the hospital.

„Catherine, can you hear me?“

„I feel so sick.“ 

„Try to stay awake my dear! Are you dizzy?“ Doctor Mallard asked with a naturell calm voice.

But I couldn´t answer, my vision went black.

„Cath, come on please stay with me!“ Gibbs tried so desperate to wake her up. He can´t lose her, he just found her.

The ride to the hospital felt like an eternity for him.  
I woke up occasionally and heard Gibbs voice, but everything was fuzzy, blur, I couldn´t get through it. I just felt a sore tingeling in my body.

„She is so pale and there is so much blood, Ducky.“ Gibbs said broken.

„I know Jethro, but I ensure you the blood loss is not that much, it just looks a lot, sadly we can´t do anything out here, but keep her warm!“ Ducky responded in professional manner.

Gibbs hold her even closer to his body, he wanted to give his warm to her, he stroked her head and talked to her but he didn´t get an answer.

When they finally they arrived the hospital, the doctor and nurses were expecting them already. They began immedatly with the examination of her injurys and put an IV in her. The doctor looked over the cuts carfully.

„Has she been raped ?“ Doctor Morgan asked Gibbs.

„I don´t know.“ he replied honestly.

„We´ll do a rape kit, to make sure, but you have to wait outside.“ the doctor ordered.

Gibbs went back to the waiting area, where Ducky and Tony impatiently wandered around.

„How is she boss?“ 

„Heavily injured, they make a rape test now.“

„I´ll get you a coffee.“ Tony was more than upset about the situation, he needed something to do. He liked her from the beginning, hell even tried to make a move on her, but it was pretty clear she just saw a friend in him and he was okay with that.

Gibbs was pacing up and down the floor.

„Jethro, it is not your fault, if you want to blame someone then blame me.“ 

„I do not.“ He answered stern.

„Your coffee boss.“ Tony was back and handed Gibbs the cup with the black, strong liquid.

„Gibbs I´ll drive to the Navy Yard and bring you your bag with fresh clothes and I´ll talk to Fornell, ask for the latest update.“ Tony knew he needed to be in charge right now. „I should be back in an hour or two.“

„Thanks.“ Gibbs said genuinely, he knows Tony is a goofball, but when the situation requires it, he can be sure, he can depend on the boy.

He didn´t know how long he´s been waiting, when doctor Morgan came out of the surgery.

„How is she?“ Gibbs asked the older woman.

„She is gonna be okay, she has a broken rip and cuts and bruises all over her body as you could see, we needed to stich a few cuts and the others are bandaged or with strips. From physically point of view she will be fine, but the emotional trauma is………., well I don´t know how she will handle it.  
Has she family here?“

„No, she has nobody.“  
„When she is released, she should not be alone.“ the doctor suggested.

„Don´t worry, I will take care of her she won´t be alone.“ Gibbs said very sure.

„And you are?“ the doctor asked 

„I´m…...um I´m……… a friend.“

„I understand.“ the doctor said gently.

„Can I see her?“

„Sure, but she is fast asleep, I gave her painkiller and a sedative, she will sleep for a while.“

„Doctor……….has she……….has she been raped?“

„There was no indication for that, but he could have used a condom, with all the other injuries I´m not hundred procent sure.“

Gibbs nodded.

They had moved her in another room, he took a chair and sat right next to Catherine, all he wanted right now, was holding her hand, feeling that she is alive.

A light knock interrupetd Gibbs thoughts, Tony was back.

„Hey boss, I brought you your clothes and I found something on your desk.“

„Thank you Tony, can you stay here for few minutes while I change?“ He nodded.

„Any news from Fornell?“ Gibbs asked quietly.

„They haven´t found that creep, but they keep searching. Ziva and McGee are with them.“ 

„We need security here, I want agents in front of this room.“ Gibbs demanded. "Nobody gets in or out without my permission."

„ I already instructed that boss and boss you should really read that letter.“

„Tony, right now I´m not in the mood to read anything.“

„It´s a letter from her, she wrote it before she surrendered to that psychopath.“

 

Dear Jethro,

just in case we never see each other again.  
I want you to know how much the time with you meant to me.  
You are a walking lesson in grace and humility, you are kind, generous, so patient and there are much more little things why I fell in love with you.

But I have to go, I can´t let Ducky die, I would never forgive myself if somethong happens to him because of me.

I know you will blame yourself, but please don´t, it is my own decision.

With love  
Catherine

 

Tears were rolling down his cheeks, he couldn´t believe it, this beautiful girl fell in love with him. He doesn´t deserve this, but yes he feels the same.

He sat by her side, stroking her hand, talking to her, that everything is going to be fine. Hours went by and then days.  
Doctor Morgan was starting to get a bit concerned.

„She is supposed to be awake already, but I think because of the trauma her subconscious is refusing that.“

„What can I do!“ Gibbs asked the woman worried.

„Not much, talk to her, try to reach her.“

And so he did, he told her storys from his life, funny things from the office and so on.

„Catherine, I read your letter and I can´t believe you ment me with those beautiful words. I need you to wake up, I need to hear that from your beautiful lips.  
Can you hear me? You are in the hospital, you are safe.......safe with me now and I promise nobody is going to hurt you ever again.“

Gibbs talked again for a while, he spoke from his first day at the NCIS and how Mike Franks still calls him probie, before he also felt asleep.

A weak squeeze on his hand woke him up hours later, he looked at Catherine and two brown eyes were looking at him.

„You are awake. Oh thank god you are awake.“

He immedately called doctor Morgan.

The older lady with a compassionate smile was there in a minute, she looked at her and examined her.

„How are you feeling sweety?“

„Like somebody beat the shit out of me.“ I answered hoarsely.

„You are going to be okay, you have to stay here for a few days. Are you in pain?

I nodded. 

„Okay I increase the medication a bit. The nurse will bring you some water, you mouth must be really dry.“

And so doctor Morgan left the room.

„I´m so glad you finally woke up, I was so worried.“ 

Jethro took my hand, but I pulled it away under my blanket. I couldn´t look at him, I turned my face away, tears rolling down my cheeks. "It would have been better if he killed me!"


	14. Aftermath

Chapter 14

„It would have been better if he killed me!“

These words hit Jethro right in the core, he couldn't even imagine a life without her, even after these short amount of time they spend together, she became his life.  
He thought he would never experience those feelings again after his beloved wife died, but the day she walked into bureau he was smitten.  
Her beauty, her honesty, her innocence and of course her intellegence, he tried so hard to burry these feelings, to ignore them, but it was love at first sight……………...he laughed at this thought.  
He felt like a teenage boy, not knowing how to handle it,  
but that's what love is, being powerless.

And now his love lays there in the damn hospital bed instead of his, scared of his touch, scared to look at him, she barely talked to him.

After a week the doctor decided she was ready to leave the hospital, to heal at home.  
Jethro was there every day the nurses even brought him an armchair that could be turned into a guest bed. He was there to calm her after every nightmare, he told her storys from his childhood, how he learned working with wood from his grandfather, about his first attempts, which he failed greatly, but he was learning by doing and never gave up.  
Sometimes he earned a little smile from Catherine, in this tiny precious moments he saw a glimmer of her old self.

Gibbs was never a good talker, normally a man of few words, but he knew he would do anythimg that helps her heal and Catherine seemed to enjoy his storys.

„Jethro this is not the way to my home!“

„No, it's the way to mine!“

„I appreciate your hospitality, but I need some time alone, some space!“

„You can't stay alone Cath!“

„I know what the doctor said, but I can handle myself alone really!“

„No, Cath it's not because of the doctor…!“

He stopped the car on the side of the road.

I felt he tensed and looked away, my eyes scanned his face.

„You couldn't catch him“, it hit me like a whip, panic rose in me.

„Please tell me you did, Jethro please tell me he is dead!“

„I'm so sorry sweatheart, I really am, but I will do everything in my power to make sure that you are safe, I promise, he will never lay hands on you again.“

I nodded absently, I couldn't help, bursting into tears.

He just wanted to take her in his arms and never let go, but he knew it is to early, he would never push her.

He took my hand and placed a tiny kiss on it, his gaze never left mine, I signaled it's okay.

„Let's drive home, you must be exhausted and hungry after these days of hospital food.“

„Actually I'm a little hungry.“ I said during my sobs.

„That's good because I'm starving too.“

At home he found enough ingredients to make a lasagna. I was placed on the couch with pillows and blankets to keep me warm and to rest.

„I did not know you are a such a good cook, thank you for that........for everything.“

„Don't thank me, I shouldn't have let him get you in the first place, I should have taken better care of you.“

„You took great care of me it was my own decision.“

„Is it okay for you if I go to bed now?“

„Sure….uhm…..Cath……...do you…….I mean I will sleep on the couch!“

„No Jethro, please stay with me.“ 

\----------He hoped so much, that she still wanted him to stay with her.-----------

„Ok then, go ahead I'll just check everything, I will be there in a few minutes.“ he told me with an assured smile.

I changed my clothes and went tired to bed and there was this familiar scent of wood, fresh laundry and Gibbs.  
I smiled, he always smells like wood so masculine, I don't even know, is it just him or is he using a cologne. 

Surprisingly she was already fast asleep, when he entered his bedroom.  
Jethro watched her, enjoying the peaceful expression on her face.  
After changing his clothes, he layed down quietly, trying not to wake the girl in her sleep.

\--------Finally she is back, he found her alive and until this bastard is in custody, or better dead he will never leave her out of sight. He already told Leon, that he will take some time off, to stay with her at home.------------

After a couple hours of sleep, he felt her trashing around on the bed, the blankets snaged all around her. Being as carful with her as he could, he untangled them and hoped that would calm her, but it did not, her whimps and moans were like a knife in his chest.  
He couldn't take it and didn't want her to take it either.

„Cath.........Catherine baby“ he wanted to avoid the touching, he knew memorys can become confused, especially in this stage of sleep, he wanted her to be aware of him.  
In the hospital they gave her pills, they made her sleepy and she hadn't dreamed so intense, but she refused to take them any longer, she said that made her dizzy, like she would look through fog and can't see clear.  
Jethro knew what she meant, after his wife's death, the doctor gave him some medicine that kept him calm, but at the end, it just suppressed the reality.

„Catherine wake up, it's just a dream.“ she went silent.

He switched the small night light on.

„It's ok, it's me Jethro.“

„I'm sorry for waking you Jethro, I know this must be difficult for you, but thank you for being so unwaveringly kind, I'm so sorry, I bother you so much.“

„No, stop the apology for once and all. You don't bother me, you never did. I love you Cath, I do since you walked into the bureau.“

„God Jethro look at me, I'm broken, how can you love me?“

„You are not broken, you will be okay and I'll help you recover, I'll be with you, every step we'll master together.“

\-----------How can he love me, he must hate me for letting Linus do this to me, for not being able to stop it, to stop him.---------------

„You should hate me, you must hate me!“ I yelled at him, my voice drowned in tears.

He looked perplexed. „Why would I hate you?“ Gibbs was mystified and he spoke so softly, it made her cry even more.

„I hate myself for not finding you sooner and let this happen at all, I hate myself that he was able to get you.“

„It's not your fault or Ducky's!“ I whimpered quietly „Please don't blame youself.“

„Yeah, but you are covered in wounds and bruises, I had the duty of care and failed miserably Cath, it feels like I put them on you!“

„You should be smarter, it wasn't your doing, you did nothing wrong.“

„May I………...do you ………..do you.......I mean I want to hold you in my arms?“ he asked a little afraid that it was maybe to soon for that.

„Yes, it's ok..“ I whimpered.

He carefully pulled me towards him, I burried my face in his chest and cried, he stroked my head over and over again let me feel I am safe, until I felt asleep in his secure embrace.

She is back in his arms, where she belongs, was Gibbs last thought before he also felt asleep.


	15. Getting away

Chapter 15

 

I woke up in the morning, my eyes snapped open, I was confused, trying to figure out where am I, someone is holding me tight, I can´t get up.  
„Let me go!“ I said bewildered and heavily breathing.  
I was pushing against the person, the body which was holding me, struggeling to free myself.

Gibbs woke up perturberd, feeling the fighting against him, he released Catherine instadly.  
„Shhhhh…………..calm down, no one is going to hurt you anymore.“ Jethro was trying to soothe her.

„I feel like I can't breath.“ I got off the bed and ran into the bathroom, I need to be alone, my heart was pounding, I rinsed some cold water over my shaking hands and cleaned my face. When I looked up into the mirror, I saw the face of a stranger.

After a while in there, a light knock on the door freaked me for a moment.  
„Are you okay?“  
„Yeah, I just have to come to myself properly.“

„May I come inside? I need to talk to you.“  
„Give me a minute, would you?“

\------Come on Cath, pull it together!-----------

I stepped out of the bathroom.

„You wanna talk to me about something, any news?“

„Sorry, no news, but I asked Tobias to come over, I wanna get you out of the town, away from here  
and we will need his help, so we can go without anyone noticing it, even if he watches us.“

„But how will you do it Jethro, he can easily follow our car.“

„This is why we need Fornell to figure out a plan and I don't wanna do it on the phone, just in case you know.“

„Do you mind if I stay here in the bedroom, I'm not ready to face him.“

He took my hands in his and gave me an assuredly squeeze.

„Of course I don´'t mind, but you did nothing wrong, you know that right? There is nothing you have to be ashamed of or be embarressed.“

I nodded.

„Breakfast?“

„I'm not hungry, I just lay down for a bit longer.“

„Cath, you should eat, your body needs nourishment, at least eat some fruits, I'll get you something.“  
Before I could say a word he was on the way downstairs.

\-----------Why does he want me out of the town, will he get rid of me? I couldn't blame him for that, I'm so much trouble.---------

After a short time he brought me a plate with delicious friuts. An hour later, a ring on the door announced Agent Fornell.

The two men talked for over two hours.

„I'll arrange everything, be there tomorrow at 2pm and don't bring much stuff, because when he is watching you, that would be suspicious.“

That was all I could hear before Fornell left.

„Be where? What's going on?“

„We made a plan to get you out of here, away from Washington…...“

„Me?………. Won't you come with me?“

„Oh sweetheart, of course I come with you, maybe I expressed myself wrong, WE will leave this town.“ 

I was so relieved.

„Did I see a smile on your face? I told you before, you won't get rid of me that easily." Jethro answered with a tender smile.

„And where are we going? To a safe house?“

„Nope, we are going to Stillwater!“

„Stillwater? What is in Stillwater, why are we going there and where is it at all?“

„Do you trust me Catherine? Do you trust me to keep you safe?“

„I do, but…….“ he cut me off „Than we'll go to Stillwater.“ he said firm.

„Pack a bag but not too much, first we'll drive to the FBI.“

„I don't want to go to the FBI I don't wanna answer questions and have people look at me.“

„Nobody will ask you anything, we drive just inside the parking garage, there is car waiting for us, we will hide on the buttom and an Agent will get us out of the town, at the same time two other cars will drive in different directions.  
Out of the town we'll switch into another car, rented under a false name and just the two of us will drive away. And of course Tobias has all cameras out of order while we are there, just in case he tries to hack them.  
So, even if he watches us right now we will shake him off inside the FBI building.“

„Wow that sounds like an action movie, but you know I'm not Angelina Jolie right?“ I teased him.

„Who?“ 

I just rolled my eyes, this man……………. 

We did as he said, an Agent was driving us and we were hiding on the bottom. After a while that position got really uncomfortable.

„You alright Cath?“ 

„My back is sore, it hurts like hell.“

„Did you take the painkiller, like I said, before we left?“

„No I haven't and don't scold me, I thought I could handle it.“

„Lay your body onto the seat, I think it's okay now, nobody is following us as far I could see in the mirrors, or is it Agent Swanson?“

„No sir, everything is going as planed, nobody is following and we are almost on the parking spot where you can get in your own car.“

„Well then lay on the seat, you will feel a lot more comfortable!“

„Oh yeah this is better…...“ I moaned „This is so much better.“

„Oh Jethro and what is with you in that tiny place, I'm so sorry, maybe we both can sit by now.“

„I was in far more worse positions during my time as a sniper and that for hours.“

After another twenty minutes we arrived our rented car.

„How far is Stillwater away?“

„I think we will need four hours to get there.“

„You haven't told me where we will stay, it's not a safe house right?“

„My dad lives there we will stay with him!“

„What? Do you really think this is a good idea?  
Does he know we are coming?  
I don't wanna bother him or worst drag him into this mess!“

„Yes, no and you won't“

„What are you talking about?“

„Just answered your questions.“

„Oh Jethro I don't wanna bring danger to him, this……………...“

„Nobody knows about him, there is nothing in my file, at least not in the computer files, Abby made sure of it. Relax sweetheart!“ I nodded tired. 

While Jethro was driving expeditiously down the highway, I fell asleep during the four hour drive, we arived the little town in the twilight.

„Cath, sweety wake up.“ Jethro lightly stroked my arm. I opened my eyes slowly and scanned my surroundings it seems like a really small town from what I could see./p>

„You should go ahead alone and explain him why you have me with you.“ I suggested.

„We'll go together, I won't let you alone.“

„I'm not sure, look at me………….bruises everywhere, what will he think about me?“

„He will love you! Trust me! Come on now!“ He reached his hand out to me and I took it.

With a knock on the door, we announced our arrival.

„Jethro?" Jackson was more than surprised. "What circumstances do I earn the pleasure of one of your rare visits?“ Than he saw me  
„Oh, you are not alone!“  
I tried to put a smile on my face.

„Dad this is Catherine and we need a place to hide for while, is it okay for you when we come in?“

„Of course it is! What a question is that son. It's a pleasure to have you here for a while.“ Mr. Gibbs said with the most welcoming smile.

„Thank you Mr. Gibbs this is very kind of you.“

„Oh please call me Jack or Jackson, Mr. Gibbs was my father, your name is Catherine, when I heard correctly?“

„Yes Catherine.“

„Well then make yourself at home, I'll go over to the shop and get some supplies. In the meantime Jethro will show you around. You can have the guest bedroom, it has it´s own bath.  
Son you can sleep on the couch.“

It was not a fancy guestroom, spartanly furnished, but sufficient.

„Jethro will you sleep………... I mean will you stay with me here at night, I don´t wanna be alone in here.“

„Sure I will, now lay down for a while you are exhausted, I don´t allow any protest. I´ll wake you when dinner is ready. I´m downstairs for a while, if you need me okay?“

Despite the sleep I had in the car, my eyes were already falling down.

„Okay.“


	16. Stillwater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the writing style, let's see how it works.

Chapter 16

When Jackson came back from his store, he wasn’t alone. He brought a furry friend with him.

Jethro was already busy preparing dinner. He found some chicken breasts in the fridge, spiced them up and shoved them into the oven together with some lemon slices and herb. 

“Who’s dog is this? He looks miserable!”  
“Found him on the side of the road, he is very shy and scared of people, he wouldn’t come to me for days and even now he does not trust me, only when I give him food, somebody mistreated him and left him for dead. Thought he deserved better and took him in.

What about you, got some cooking skills son? The last time I visited you, there were only pizza leftovers in your kitchen.”  
Jethro frowned at his father, but he knew he was right. He hasn’t paid much attention to his eating habits or healthy food the last years at all, but when Catherine came into his life and kitchen, he started cooking again. 

“What do you got dad, beside of the dog?”

“I found some small potatoes, we can boil them.”

“Or we cut them into small pieces, mix them with rosemary and olive oil and put it in the oven as well.”

“Looks like my son is an expert now. Please go on, I’ll enjoy it.” Jackson gave him an amused smirk. “And does these changes of your habits have something to do with the girl? Where is she anyway?”

“She is upstairs resting. And I know Catherine likes rosemary potatoes, that’s why I'm doing it. I hope she will eat it, cause she hasn't eaten much the last days.”

“And will you tell me what happened to her? Because contrary to popular believes, my eyes still working and this girl is in a pretty bad shape. Is she a victim of crime? And the most important question, who is she to you Jethro? I mean I can see you care about her!”

“Lot of questions dad!”

“And will you answer one.” Jackson knew how tight-lipped his son could be, the two men normally never shared their feelings.

“She is a colleague dad, she works at the NCIS for a couple month now.”

“A colleague…….mhhhh?! Didn’t know you care so much about your…….. colleagues, DiNozzo must feel flattered.” Jackson could barely hold a straight face, he almost laughed out loud.  
“She doesn’t look like an agent.”

“Cause she isn’t.”  
“Annnndd…….goodness boy, is it too much to ask, if you would give me more than three words for an answer?”

“She’s a profiler, has her office next to Abby’s lab.”

“That’s the information I want, where her office is located!” He snarled and shaked his head. “Not a field agent like the other one you told me on the phone, I believe Ziva was her name right….so……”

”Nobody is like Ziva!” Jethro interrupted.

”That means these bruises are personel? A husband maybe?” Jackson was guessing.

“I’ll go and check on her, dinner is almost ready anyway.” so Gibbs could avoid further questions.

He knocked lightly on the door, but no answer. She must be fast asleep, he entered the bedroom and was right, she laid in the fluffy cushions peacefully asleep. It pained him to wake her up, but she needs food.

 

He turned on a low light before he sat next to her for a moment, just watching her breathe, she looked so peaceful, her brown hair disheveled in all direction, one arm above her head.  
Gibbs wished he could hide her from all the danger in world but particularly from one right now and also that he could love her, touch her, feel her.  
How is it possible to feel so much for a woman?  
He loved Shannon, of course he did, but what he felt now is different, deeper.  
He almost chuckeled, all these feelings in that age, but the bigger question is, what is Catherine feeling and will she be able to heal?

He gently stroked her arm to wake her up.  
"Cath honey, dinner is ready, time to wake up."

All he heard were little moans of the sleepy woman, snuggled into the pile of blankets.

"Do I really have to get up? It's so warm and cozy right here." 

"Well, I made dinner and I think dad would enjoy your company............probably more than mine." he was all smiles.

"I'll be ready in a minute, I just need to strech out my sore bones."

"I'll get you your pain pills wait."

"No, no, no Jethro, it's ok I can handle it, good food and company will help." 

"But you don't have to proof anything, if it's to much to bear take your pills, the doctor gave it to you for a reason."

"I know! Can you hand me my pants please, I took them off, before I lied down." 

He did as she ask and turned around while Catherine was putting them on. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Did you sleep well?" Jackson asked politely when she came downstairs.

"I did, the moment I hit the pillow I fell asleep, thank you again for having us here, I hope we are not too much trouble."

"Oh of course you are not! Sorry it's not very fancy or decorated, but I don't have a visitor here very often." he looked at his son.

When Cathetine sat down at the table, she spotted a little fur in the corner of the room.  
"I didn't know you have a dog."

"I took him in almost three weeks ago, he was beaten and abandoned, left for dead at the ditch. He is very shy, won't let me pet him."

"Can't blame him for that."  
 - - - - oh no did I say that loud- - - - 

"What's his name?" She changed the subject.

"I haven't named him yet, just call him dog."

"Let's eat now, before it's getting cold." Jethro suggested.

"Yeah let's see what the master chef brewed."

"You made rosemary potatos?" Catherine beamed at Jethro.

"Yes, I hope I observed it right from when you did it."

"Glad you cooked for my son, I only saw junk food leftovers in his fridge when I was there." Jackson couldn't help himself than tease his son a little.  
"And I have to compliment you, it is very good boy."

"Your dad is right, it is very good, thank you for making my favourite.  
So Jackson tell me about Jethro as a kid!"

"Would you believe me, he was a happy kid, smiling all day."

"Dad..." Jethro frowned with his typical Gibbs look at his father.

"What? The only look on your face for the last twenty or longer years is this dead serious, wait how did Tony call it the Gibbs look."

The woman on the table started giggeling, cause these two are too hilarious.

"Sorry, I couldn't hold back, but you two.......  
Ow....... ah, autch, laughing is not a good idea." 

She hold her belly,  the pain hit her suddenly.

"That's enough, I got you your pain killers."

This time Catherine did not protest.

"Breathe slowly it will be better soon." 

"Can I get you something?" Jackson was on his heels already.

"No I made just a bad move, it will be better in a minute."

When she was calming down, the black lab started walking towards the table until he was standing next to the pain riddled woman, he looked at her with his brown sad, but faithful eyes and then totally unexpected he laid his head very gently on her lap.

The three of them looked at each other, nobody said a word.

She started caressing his head very softly, with soothing words.

"I think you should choose a name." Jackson proposed.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, go ahead choose one."

"Then I will call him Lucky!"

"Why Lucky?" Jethro was flabbergasted.

"Because, we are both lucky. He is, because Jackson found him and I, because you found me in time."

"Sure." was all Jethro could handle to say,  
before he ran out to the back door. He almost shed a tear in front of his father and Cath.

"Did I say something wrong?" She looked puzzled at Jackson. 

"No sweety, I think you hit a nerv."


	17. Surprise

Chaper 17

Jethro? Son what's going on with you? Jackson followed him outside.

"Look at her dad and she still calls herself lucky."

"So you blame yourself about her condition?"

"I do yes, I failed her dad, when she needed me the most."

"But I have the impression she doesn't think that way, for me it looks like you are her hero."

"If I would had prevented that mess in the first place, that would make me.........." he stopped talking.

"I don't know anything what happened son, but what I know is you care about her and you would never hurt her. So get your head straight, Catherine is worried she might said something wrong."

"She did not."

"Then go and tell her."

While the two men where outside she took care of the dishes, Lucky was following her on the heel.  
Catherine was wondering what she did, or said wrong, that costs Jethro this outburst.

"You don't have to do that, please sit down and let me take care of that." Jethro was back in the kitchen.

"I have a better idea, you two take a walk, as long your health permitting it and I take care of the dishes. Maybe you can take Lucky with you"

When they stepped outside it was already dark.

"Jethro, I don't wanna go out in the dark, I don't feel........"  
"I understand, why don't we just sit here on the porch, shall we?"  
"But the dog?"  
"I walk him out later." 

They sat at the swing on the frontporch and watched the sky it was a cloudy night and the air was crisp, no wonder, cause christmas is not far away.

"I thought since you are not on a walk, you could use a blanket."

"Thank you dad."

"Come on I tuck you in." Jethro said gently.

"Not only just me, cover yourself too, the blanket is big enough for the two of us, I don't want you get sick."

"I'll never get sick." he told her with a smug smile. 

"Are we okay Jethro? Did I say something wrong?"

"Of course we are okay." he put his arm around her.  
"It wasn't because of you, well it was because of what you said.....I mean I can't believe after the recent events you consider yourself lucky."

"But this is how I feel..... lucky, because you found me, saved me and you protected me and you still do.  
Going after Ducky was my decision. This ...." I pointed to my injuries " like I told you before had nothing to do with you. Stop blaming yourself for that."

"I'll try, but I can't promise that I will ever forgive myself for this failure."

"Is this a marine thing?" 

"No it's a man loves a woman thing!" he answered honest and with a deep look in her dark brown eyes.

She took his face in both her hands, her thumbs caressed his cheeks tenderly.

\- - - - - Oh how much he wanted to kiss her, but Gibbs knew it has to be her decision.- - - - - 

He didn't move, his eyes hold hers steadily.

Catherine parted her lips and brushed slightly against the corner of his.  
"Thank you for loving me Jethro and thank you for not giving up on me." She whispered and placed another soft kiss on his mouth.  
"But I don't know when I'm ready for more, I want you to know that.........if you wanna move on with your life I would understand that."

\- - - - It pained me so much to say that, but I couldn't expect him to stay abstinent for god knows how long. He is a very handsome man and.........- - - - 

"Stop it." he said "Do you think so little of me, only to assume I would do such things? I said I love you for reason." he was about to leave the swing.

"Wait, please......... I don't think little of you at all, it's more about me, how I will, how can I fulfill your needs." Tears were rolling down her bruised face. 

"Oh sweetheart don't think about that, I told you already I can wait, didn't I?" She nodded.

"And if I have to, I'll wait forever." 

He took her in his arms, she leaned her head against his strong shoulders and inhaled his masculine scent. As suddenly snowflakes found their way down

"Jethro look it's snowing, now it feels like christmas is around the corner." She was all smiles now. 

"Do you like christmas?" he asked.

"I do yes. I normally decorate my house, not with over the top lights, of course I have some, but mostly with more naturell stuff like evergreen twigs and I make an advent wreath. And I have some original german stuff like a pyramid from the Ore Mountains." 

"Did your parents come here for christmas?"

"No since I left home I was only two times back for christmas, they refuse to come here."  
Gibbs saw the sadness in her eyes.

"So you spend christmas eve and the holidays alone at home?"

"No, most of the time I was at work telephone service so the others could be with their families."

"What about you?"

"Always on duty, since Shannon passed."  
Cath smiled and sqeezed sympathetically his hand.

"What about your dad? You never spend christmas here?"

"My dad and I....... I think that's a story for another time. Let's go inside, before you getting to cold."

"Why don't you freshen up and get ready for bed while I walk the dog. Don't deny that you are tired as hell."

"You won't go to far right?" She asked him anxious.

"Just a short round, you can lock yourself in your bedroom if you want."

"I think that won't be necessary."  
They had trouble put the leash on Lucky, he was afraid of that thing.

"I understand you buddy, it's only for a moment."  
It was a nearly impossible task to do so, but finally with a slice of ham they tricked him.

"How do you do it in your own?" 

"With a lot of time, patience and ham." Jackson replied.

When Jethro walked out of the door he winked at her with a confidence nod.  
Catherine was nervous she was never without his pressence since........ she was standing on the window looking after him.

"Are you afraid Jethro is getting lost?" Jackson asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, no of course not, it's just I.........I wasn't without him since............since a while." The nervous woman stumbled through the words.

"Don't worry everything is going to be okay." He laid is hand in assurance between her shoulder blades. She flinched terrified back, stumbled and fell over the coffee table next to the window.

"Oh my dear, I don't wanted to scare you, come on I'll help you up."

"No, please don't, I'm good, nothing happened, I was just a bit clumsy."

"Are you sure that you're alright sweety?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired, I'll just go in my room and lay down. Goodnight Jackson."

"Goodnight Catherine."

Jethro and Lucky came back a couple minutes later.

Lucky was wandering through the rooms, looking for his new friend.

"She is already in bed buddy, you will have to wait until tomorrow like the rest of us." 

"Not the rest of us, just you two dad."

Jackson looked at him bewildered. "May I ask how far your relationship is advanced? You know I'm a little old fashioned in these things."

"She needs me for protection."

"And you can't do that while sleeping on the couch?"

"She has nightmares."

"Jethro for god's sake, your mouth isn't only for eating, use it at least once for speaking."

"It's complicated dad, I don't know what more I can say."

"Tell me what happened, to her!"

"I can't, that's not my buisness."

And with that he left Jack's kitchen.

"Good night dad."

"Night son."

"You are back." She was relieved. 

"You missed me?" He gave her a bright smile.

"Always."

"Come on, let's go to bed it was a long day."

She cuddled herself on his right side, Jethro gently stroked her sony brown hair until she fell asleep.

 

She had no idea what time it was, when she finally woke up the next morning, the other side of the bed was not emty, but also not human, two soft brown eyes looked at her in expectation. Catherine had now idea how the dog came in here, maybe Jethro let him in when he went downstairs. He was probably up for hours and sipping coffee in the kitchen. The sleepy girl went to the bathroom, 

"Oh my god.....I'm......I'm......so sorry, I thought you were......" She covered her eyes and wanted to retreat the room and of course ran against the door frame, when the shocked woman finally escaped the situation she closed the door and was standing in the middle of the bedroom. 

\- - - - Oh my god, that was......he was and how big he was.- - - - 

She had no idea about the size, that made her so anxious, how could that ever fit in me, how would it feel to let him in, would it hurt?  
Will I really ever do that to myself and by the way he said he can wait, but how long.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

When Gibbs woke up this morning, he was spooning Catherine, his massive erection poked against her perfect ass. 

\- - - Damn it, you are fifty years old and your body is acting like a bloody teenager.- - - - 

He silently removed himself off the bed, he needed to take care of this need.  
He closed the bathroom door and leaned against the wall.  
Images of Catherine flickered through his mind, when they slept the first time in one bed, on Thanksgiving at Ducky's home. Her perk nipples so visible in the moonlight, he remembered when he softly and gently brushed over her full breasts weeks later in his own bed, how sweet these kisses were.  
He took his rock hard cock in his hand and pumped him merciless, god how much he wanted her, taste the sweet little pussy of her, pleasure her, show her what love is, feel her feminine curves against his masculine form. 

But he knows she needs to heal first, he can and will wait no matter what until she is ready.  
He stroked is rigid dick until the door swung open.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Oh no Cath......." he tucked his shorts back in place, his erection still noticeable.

She was still standing in the middle of the room kind of shocked, when he came after her.  
"I'm so sorry I should have locked the door.'

"No it's my fault I didn't knock." She answered red like a tomato, but still looking at his bulk.  
"This is normal right.....you.....uhm.....you have needs to....to fulfill and I am not.......I can not....."

\- - - - It was kind of cute how she stumbled over the words and these innocent big eyes looked at him, well at a part of him, but he could also see, she is overwhelmed with that situation. Damn say something to make her feel better. Gibbs thought by himself.- - - - 

"Hey, Cath it's okay, can we agree it was a bit awkward for both of us. Why don't you stay in bed for a few minutes more until I had a shower and then the bathroom is all yours."

"Oh yes a shower would be great."

\- - - - Changing the subject, thank god.- - - - 

"If you want, I can check on your stitches, they are over a week by now and if they are good we can find a local doctor to take them out."

"No, I don't wanna go to an doctor!" Gibbs saw the horror in her eyes.

"Or I can do it. I did it by myself after an injury a few times."

"Yeah, I think I would like that better."

\- - - - Oh no, was that really a good idea.- - - - 

"After breakfest we take care of it." he said before he disappeared in the bathroom again.

She remained in bed and started wondering, if he is continueing his former task, what is he thinking while doing it, has he images of his late wife or one of his previous girlfriends in mind. I thought of that made her kind of......  
\- - jealous- - .

Jackson was awaiting them with scrambled eggs and bacon, it smelled delicious.  
"I hope you slept well, take a seat, breakfast is ready? "  
He served them and a big plate of food.  
"So Catherine tell me what are you doing at the NCIS?" he earned a frowned look from his son.

 

"Only boring stuff, reading files,  finding details,  putting the pieces together in a different way, trying to get into the head of the criminals,  finding out their next move."

"That is a very serious job for a young woman and by the way speaking about work." He looked at his watch "I need to go and open the store. Mrs. Jenkins is probably already there, standing in front of a closed door. I can literally hear her tirade, see you guys later." and with that said Jackson was on the move.

"If you want, I can check your stitches now, Let's go to the living room for that, it's warmer in there."

Catherine sat on the couch and he slowly rolled her sweater up. 

"They look good, nothing is inflamed, everything is healing very well. I think we can pull them out. Are you sure, you don't wanna go to an doctor?"

"I am sure. You do it!"

"Ok, I'll go and get a tweezer and scissors."

"I never had stiches before, will it hurt?" She asked a little concerned.

"Maybe a tiny bit, but it is not bad, I will be very gentle, I promise. Can you take the sweater off, so I have better excess?"

"Pardon me?"

"It's a lot of material, it can roll down and I don't wanna cut you.I won't look until the rest of you is covered."

She did as he said, it felt strange, sitting topless in the living room of a stranger.  
She tried to cover her front with the disposed clothing.  
Catherine shivered under his touch.

"Relax sweetheart everything is going to be okay, I pull the first stitches now."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Jackson has just arrived his store, when he realized he forgot the keys.   
Thank god the old Mrs. Jenkins wasn't waiting already.  
"Damn it, stupid old man, but what you don't get in your head, you have in your feet."

When he was back at his house,  it was silent, the sound of the fireplace was all he could hear. Maybe they are walking the dog, or taking a nap.  
When he rounded the corner quietly, he saw the two of them, sitting on the couch, they hadn't noticed him, being back. 

And then he saw Catherine, more correctly Jackson saw her back. These injuries were  extensive, it looks like someone.........it pained him to even think about that......has someone tortured that girl. 

He grabbed  his keys silently and left, but couldn't stop thinking about what he saw, he was wondering what else has happend to her.


	18. Gibbs hands

Gibbs hands were warm and his touch was gentle, when he snipped the first short cut. 

Catherine shivered, by the feeling of his hands drifting down her bruised body.  
"Are you cold?"  
"No just a bit tense."

"Everything is healing very well." He tweezed another strand pulling it off her. "It will take some time, but the scars will fade away." 

He stroked her back carfully, that costs her another shiver.

\- - - - Damn she is so responsive to his touch.- - - - Gibbs smiled and made a mental note, this knowlege can be useful......hopefully.........someday.

After some minutes her back was thread free. "Looks good, just a few very minor bleedings, but this is normal.  
I have a salve for your skin, to support the healing. Is it ok for you if I apply it?" 

"Yes please and Jethro.....thank you for taking such good care of me." She accepted his offer greatfully.

He took a small amount of cream and coated carfully every injured spot of her tortured skin with it and as he was doing it, Gibbs inhaled her femine scent and got lost in thoughts and her back. He stroked along her spine from top to bottom and with the softest touch he glide with his fingertips along Catherine's ribcage, upwards along the side of her full breast to her bare shoulder and placed a soft kiss on her neck. To his surprise she leaned in and trembled under his administrations.

"That feels good." She moaned softly under his sensitive touch.

"Great to hear."  
\- - - - That was a big step forward he thought.- - - - 

"Ok ready to turn around?"

Catherine did like he said and hold the shirt tight onto her breasts.  
He snipped the threads next to her belly button and she flinched.

"Oh sorry I didn't want to hurt you?" 

"No hurt." She answered quickly.

"Is this another was for telling me you are ticklish?" She smiled at him sheepishly.

\---------- I should make a list, with all her sensitive spots.---------- He grinned.

"Did I catch everything?" He asked after all visible threads were gone, but he knew there was another gash on her breast, but he did not know if she is mentally ready to share that much intimicy, so he gave her a way out.

"Actually there are other stiches." She took her shirt down a bit to gave him access to the mentioned area. Gibbs laid the scissors and tweezer down and gently stroked her wetting cheeks, when the tears rolled down.  
He took a blanket and covered her.

"I don't need to do it, maybe you can do it alone, in front of a mirror!?"  
"No I can't touch these scars, it's just...... I look so disgusting when you see me the first time."

"Oh stop it, you are the most beautiful woman I ever met and a scar won't scare me away." He smiled. "I mean I've been shot multiple times and have visible scars on my body, do you think that is disgusting?" 

"What? Of course not." She said indignantly.

"It's okay if you are not ready.......really!"

\- - - - - - I needed to be brave, so I took my covers down, but with that more tears were rolling down, I couldn't stop it.- - - - - - 

He crushed her in his arms.  
"It's okay......shh." He kissed her temple and tried to soothe her.  
"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

It took her awhile to calm down, in his arms and then finally she was ready for the last threads to be removed.

His soft touch gave her goosebumps immediately.

Of course Gibbs recognized her bodys reaction to him and he also saw how her dark red nipples came to life under his medical activity.  
The temtation to encircle them with his most tender touch was there. God, it cost him all his will power to avoid further movements.

He hold up the salve. "May I?" She nodded her approvel and giggled when he creamed the belly. 

"Somebody is really ticklish!" 

"Guilty."

Then he repeated his actions on purpose.

"Hey..." She complained giggeling.

"I couldn't help, I just love to hear you giggle." He grinned but his mind was going crazy, he was kneeling next to a topless Cathrine and she was smiling again. He had no idea how much he missed that smile until now.  
Not in a million years had he thought that morning would be like this. 

"Ahhm I should put my clothes back on." She saw him absently gazing at her. He turned his head away after he recognized his gaffe. 

"Do you have plans for today?" She asked him after she dressed herself properly. 

"We can take a walk with Lucky, it is still snowing big flakes but no wind, so far perfect winter weather." Gibbs suggested.

"I would love to see more of the little town you grew up."

"I have to dissapoint you, there is not much to see. The most people from my childhood moved away, there are just a few hundered people left scattered in the county." 

,

"It doesn't matter let's just stroll around and we can visit your dad in his store."

Like the night before it cost a lot of effort to get the leash on Lucky, but they managed it........somehow.

Jethro was right it was a perfect winter day. Everything looked so peaceful and precious with all the christmas decorations.  
"It's like a winter wonderland." She said after a while of quiet walking and then tucked her hand into the crock of his elbow, he patted hers with his other and gave her an assured smile.  
"It sure does."  
They arrived Jackson's store after an hour walking around in the neigbourhood.

"Hey you three, what a lovely surprise." Jack welcomed them cheerfully.

"Yeah, we were walking around for a while, I wanted to see the charming little town where Jethro grew up." 

"It's a nice place to live, isn't it!" Jackson said proudly and glanced at his son.

"Oh you two must be cold from all the walking, I'll make you a hot chocolate."

"I would prefer a coffee dad." Jethro informed is father.

"You drink way to much coffee, hot chocolate it is today son!"  
Jethro stand there like a lost little boy and Catherine had a hard time hold back her laughter, but failed. 

"You find that funny?"

"Extremly, yes." She answered while laughing and blushing.  
He just shaked his head but she saw a smile on him as well.

When Jackson handed them the cups, Jethro was still not convinced.  
"Really dad?" He frowned at his father.

"Just drink it, I won't poisen you boy." 

When Catherine looked around something caught her eye.  
"Is this the gun you learned shoot with?"

"Nope! No one was ever allowed to touch that Wincester." Jethro gave his father a grim look.

"Yeah, let that be a lesson in parenting. Tell a kid he can't have a rifle and he grows up beeing a sniper."  
Jackson got a little sarcasticly.

\- - - - Ok I should change the subject.- - - - 

There were a lot of pictures on the wall and one she noticed particularly.  
"Is this Nepal?"

"Yeah! It was my 60th birthday and I climed 13000 feet.  
I thought I'd give myself a victory cigar, forgetting how thin the air was and I passed out. Next thing I know, a Sherpa was giving me a mouth to mouth.  
But I always make it a point to return home after every adventure.......unlike some people I know!"

" Uhmm.......can I use your bathroom?" She asked, cause she thought these two need a few minutes alone.

"Sure come on honey, I show you." Jack led her the way to the facilities.

He went back to the front of his store and he knew they needed to talk about one particular subject.  
"Leroy, you were never here since the funeral, we only talked on the phone or at one of my visits were you were hardly at home much and when you were there we only talked about your work, you told me a lot about your team, but we never talked about you, your life. You know I loved your wife. I always figured it was she who sent me the christmas cards, so tell me what did I do at Shannon's funeral?"

"You mean other than showing up with a date?"

"I always thought your mom and I had a love story for the ages.  
I never regretted giving up the skies, working underground every day in the mines. I wanted to give you that white-picket-fence dream."

"And you did, dad!"

"But it wasn't always easy and not everything was great between your mom and me, you must have heard our fights at night.  
When she died, I know how mad that made you, I know you hated me for getting on with my life. I saw the look on your face, how you wanted vengeance.  
That look went away when you met Shannon, but it came back quick after she died. I know what that meant, didn't matter what I said."

"What do you see now?" 

Catherine was back and could hear the last part of their conversation, but kept quiet so she could further listen.

"What I see now son, is a man who is in love, the look on your face has changed, in fact I never saw you that loving or caring at all. They way you look at her is full of love, but also concern. Am I right?"

"Yes." Jethro answered humbled. "Can I asked you something dad?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"After all what I have done, after all this years with only barely contact, why didn't you hesitate? I mean you let us in without a question!"

"And the answer is so simple, first of all you are my son and I will always be there for you and second, I saw the look on your face."

Catherine was stunned, to hear Jethro's declaration of love.

"Hey boys, what are the two of you up to?"

"Just a little father son chatting." Jack smirked at her.

"I hope I'm not interrupting?"

"Not at all." Jethro pulled her close.

"Dad, do you mind if we're stay here over christmas? I hope you are ok with it too Cath?"

She nodded and looked at Jackson, he was smiling from ear to ear. 

"Of course I don't mind."

"Uhmm....and dad do you have some christmas decorations for the house?"

Jackson looked perplexed almost shocked.

"You never wanted that stuff since your mother died."

"I changed dad."

Jackson just nodded like an idiot. Was this really his son.  
\- - - - Unbelievable- - - - 

"And?" 

"What?"

"Do you still have some stuff?"

"Oh.....yeah, maybe in the basement or the garage."

"I think we will find it, let's go and take a look!"

When the two, well three, of course Lucky refused to leave Catherine's side left, Jackson stared after them, he was over the moon with happiness, the first time in years he would not be alone at christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some lines from the show and fit them into my story. I don't own anything from NCIS, just playing with the characters.


	19. Family ties

Jethro suggested Catherine to take a nap after their long stroll, but in reality he wanted to decorate the house and surprise her with it while she is asleep.  
But it wasn't only very difficult to find all this old stuff, but also was everything dusty and burried deep down in the basement.

"What are you doing here?"  
Suddenly there she was.

"Oh hey, thought you were asleep!" 

"I was for almost two hours, when I came down I heard noises, so what are you doing here?"

"Searching for the old christmas stuff, I actually wanted to surprise you." 

"Aww really? This is so sweet, but let me help and by the way, I love decorating, this is where the feeling of christmas starts." 

"Ok then, come over here carefully." He sighed "Let's take a look into the next box."

"Looks like another wrong box, these are just books." He almost lost his patience.

"These aren't just books, these are photo albums.  
Oh please Jethro let's take a look in it? I wanna know how you looked like, when you were a little boy."

"You can't be serious? I was just a skinny pale boy, nothing great to look at."

"Oh come on, I bet you were a cute little boy."

"Were?" He grinned.

"Well, you are definitely not a little boy anymore, but still cute."

"Cute hm."

"And handsome, strong, brave....."

"Oh stop it." He cut her off, cause he always got uncomfortable with getting compliments.

"Come on show me!" 

"This was not my intention when I went down here, but hey, your wish is my comand." They were both in a playful mood.

Jethro climbed over some dusty boxes and together they looked at some photo albums. 

"Is that your mother?"  
He swallowed hard, even after all these years it pained him to talk about her.

"She was very beautiful! How old have you been when she...."

"I was 14, she died in a car crash after work, a drunk driver hit her and fled the scene, she was already dead when the ambulance arrived, bled to death."

She took is face in her hands, caressed his cheeks His piercing blue eyes looked painful into her brown ones.  
"I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what effect that had to a young boy."

"I was angry, really angry and took it out on my dad, blamed him, this is why we have not the best relationship, this and a few other things."

"But he loves you Jethro, unconditionally."

"I know that.....now, I know I was wrong in the past." 

"We can make it up to him, at least a little bit, come on let's make this house christmas worthy."

They brought all the dusty boxes upstairs and started their task. Surprisingly the most of the lighting strings still worked.  
Jethro managed it to get it on the edge of the roof, despite the steadily fall of white, thick snowflakes from the winterly sky and the chill out there. Catherine wasn't allowed outside, cause he thought it was to cold for her. *eyeroll* \- - - - - But I think this is a marine thing again, keeping his woman safe and warm.- - - - - 

\- - - - His woman, am I his woman?- - - - 

She decided to make some cookies and found all the ingredients she needed in the kitchen. Eggs, sugar, butter, flour, even some chocolate to put it in there.  
She turned the radio on, they played a lot of christmas songs these days.  
When she put the third tray in the oven she sang along the radio to Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer.  
"Looks like you have fun."  
Catherine hadn't noticed him, watching her. 

"How long are you standing there?"

"A while." He smiled "Smells good!"  
Jethro said while trying to steal a still warm cookie.

"No, don't you dare! They are for christmas eve......remember and we need some for Santa!"

"For Santa." He frowned at her.

"You won't get a present without milk and cookies." She tried to make a serious and straight face.

"But I need to check, if they are edible........ for Santa of course ."

"Edible? Really? Don't you trust me?" She was all smiles.

"I do trust you, but I'll take every excuse to steal one." What he did on his way back outside.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally came back inside.  
"I hope everything works, let's plug in all the kabels."  
And it did, the house shone in a warm light, on the door was a big round wreath and in the windows big white paper snowflakes.

"It looks perfect, I think your dad will love it." 

"But we need one last thing......a tree."

"I'll go to the woods not far from here and get one."

"And I will accompany you." She was confident.

"No you stay here, it's to cold and it's still snowing." 

"But you know I can handle it, we strolled around earlier. I'm not made of sugar!"

"But as sweet as sugar!" He replied grinning at her.

"I won't let you go alone in the woods, what if somethings happens to you, I'll come with you, end of story."

"Kind of bossy today hmm!" Gibbs grinned. "But okay, layer a lot of clothes and we'll go together."

They couldn't move very fast due to the snow and her condition, but they made it. Lucky who was with them had the time of his life in the deep snow. He was jumping and rolling around, you could see the joy in his eyes.

An ideal tree was found and choped very quickly and they dragged him slowly back to the house. 

Just the second they wanted to go inside a voice stopped them.

"You two stop!" Jackson was back.

"Dad, what the hell is wrong? It's cold out here and the tree is heavy."

"Look above you!" 

There it was..........a mistletoe.

"I saw the light from afar and thought I contribute something."

Jethro rolled his eyes.

"Dad this is redic........." Catherine just took Jethro's cold face in her hands and did for what the mistletoe was asking.  
She brushed a light kiss over his lips and walked inside and left him standing there with a baffled look.

"Well son, won't you come inside, or do you need a slap on the head?" Jackson smirked bold.

Jethro quickly got to hold on himself. "Cath you should go and take a hot shower you are soaking wet, I'll set up the tree in the meantime."

"You are also drenched boy!" Jack remarked, but only earned an annoyed look from his son.

"He is right, you should shower and change your clothes as well."

"I'm good, you go first, I'll stay here by the fireplace."

"You know, I have a shower on my bedroom, just sayin." Jackson was shaking his head.

"I'm good dad, told ya I'll set up the tree."

"Ok what's wrong son?"

"What? Nothing!"

"Jesus, talk to me boy."

"I won't put to much pressure on her."

"And you think I made a mistake with the mistletoe?"

"I don't think so, but I don't want her to feel forced to do certain things. You have no idea what this girl went thtough."

"I saw you two, when you pulled her stiches, I forgot my keys, came back and saw her. Is this why you brought her here, to get away from the psycho who did this?"

Jethro slumed down on the couch exhausted, his head in his hands. 

'I couldn't catch him yet. Me the special agent." He laughed sarcasticly.

"Special agent is it called hmm? You never told me that you are a Special Agent, Leroy. I thougt you, Tony and Ziva investigate just random stuff, stealing, or drugs, or stuff like that, you never told me things about your cases. You talked about Tony a lot, I probably know more about him than you and lately Ziva as well. So tell me more about that investigator thing of yours."

"It's like what you do."

"What? Selling groceries?"

"No, you like to tell a story."

"Well, I've been known to spin a yarn or two." Jack smiled.

"Yeah, most of mine start with a dead body. You look into how they got that way and they come back to life.  
You meet the people they know, you see what they try to show you, you read what they try to hide."

"People come here all the time, tell me their life stories at the drop of a hat. What are they trying to hide?"

"Insecurity. They need assurence their life means something."

"But she is alive son."

"I barely lost her dad, found her just in time. She needs time to heal."

"She has been raped. Right?"

"Not sure about recently, but a few years ago......yes."

"You mean that happened to her once before?" 

Jethro didn't speak anymore, but the look on his face was enough for Jack to understand.

"It was a bad idea with the mistletoe, demanding a kiss, I haven't thought properly which I should have after seeing her back. That was stupid." Jack felt guilty. 

"It was not and you are not stupid!" She was back after her shower.  
"And don't forget I kissed you, so nobody forced me. I'm fine guys, really." She gave Jethro an assuring sqeeze on his shoulder.

He looked at his watch.  
"Wow, what was that? A marine shower?"

"I wanted to make sure there is enough hot water left, you should go now."

"I'm almost dry again, but a shower would be nice."

"We can set up the tree, what do you think Jack?"

"That would be my pleasure sweety."

"I hope you don't mind we brought all the stuff upstairs." 

"I certainly do not, I haven't seen these things for ages." 

When she put the first few glass balls on the tree, she realized Jack was watching her.

"He told you, didn't he?"

Jackson swallowed hard.  
"He did, a bit.....no details of course. I'm so sorry I.........I don't know what to say."

"And you don't have to say anything, I'm good, well I'm good now. Jethro is amazing, he helped me so much, I weren't even alive without him, but come on let's take care of this big green fellow."  
She wanted to change the subject and Jack got the hint.

And there was a lot of stuff for the tree, peppermint candy, bell and ball ornaments, litte snowman and glass angels. It took them some time to unpack everything, but it was rewarding, cause at the end they had a beautiful christmas tree.  
But than a special looking ornament catched her eyes.

"Is this what I think it is?" 

"Yes, Jethro made this little angel when he was in elementary school." 

Gibbs hold on his steps when he heard his name and was hiding behind the staircase wall.

"Aww this is so lovely you kept it all these years. We should put him on top."

\- - - - No, no, no, how embarrassing is that.- - - - Jethro hit his head silently against the wall.  
\- - - - I'm an special agent and I have a feeling my dad and ......girlfriend? are conspire against me.

"I have a feeling he won't like it."

"But it's cute and precious. I will take full responsibility for that." She was all smiles.

"With that smile on your face, he won't have anything against."

"Against what?" Jethro was back in the living room.

"The angel on top." Jack said.

"Oh yeah it's cute." He went by into the kitchen, trying to keep a straight face and could literlally hear his father's chin drop.


	20. Becoming closer

"Hey Jack I found a picture in one of these boxes, who is this man next to you?"

"This is.....this was my best friend, my buisness partner, I named my only son after him. Leroy Jethro, but we called him L.J.. I remember like it was yesterday how he totalled his father's Studebaker." Jack chuckled.  
"We opened the shop together, after the war and after we got tired of working in the mines. We worked in here, side by side until he got married a couple years later. His wife made him move away, in a bigger city, so I bought his part from the shop and led it alone since then." 

"So you haven't seen each other much since he moved away?"

"Unfortunally not, he was busy with work and his family, I was here, run the shop.  
I regret that I didn't visit him more, he died of cancer 1998, two years after he got the Medal of Honor from President Clinton."

"I don't understand why President Clinton has giving him the medal, I mean that was more than fourty years after World War II was over?"

"That was because of discrimination, no African-American was awarded the Medal of Honor until Congress passed legislation in 1996 to correct the injustice.  
Seven men were recomnended zu receive the award, only two were still alive, one of them was L.J.Moore.  
He was in Iwo Jima, crossed an open field under heavy Japanese fire to rescue three wounded members of his platoon. Did that despite the fact that he was hit several times."

"Wow what a brave man he was."

"Yes, I was lucky and proud to call him my friend, he was a humbled man, never talked much about what happened during the war."

She squezzed his shoulder. "Are you ok Jack? 

"Yeah, it's great to think and talk once in a while about him, these memory's are all that's left."

He took the picture and laid it back in the box.  
But when he didn't look Catherine took it, cause she had a better idea.  
But for now they need to plan the christmas dinner. 

"Jack I would like to cook a christmas dinner, can you help to plan it, cause I need to know what you have in store. You didn't happen to have a turkey?"

"As it happens I have! I keep always one, just for emergency, in case someone needs one, last minute. I guess this will be us this christmas."

"That's great, I would like to do a chestnut gravy and a cranberry sauce!"

"I can serve with, I have cans of both in the store, apples and dried fruit are there as well, I suspect you will stuff the turkey with it." 

"Yes and with some corn bread and some chestnuts if you have enough, then we need potatoes, red cabbage and corriander seeds." 

"You need to write a list for me sweety, cause I'll have forget most of it by tomorrow morning, when I go over. I can't promise the corriander yet, I have to look deep down in the storage." Jackson chuckled.

Jethro listened and watched from the kitchen how his father and his......what -girlfriend- sounds a bit weird in his age a girlfriend-- planed a christmas dinner, but it felt also so much domestic, he hadn't felt like this in years. He smiled cause, with all that food they planning to do, they can feed the whole neighbourhood.

"With all the work ahead, we should just eat a bite and go to bed by early." Jethro suggested, but it wasn't the upcoming work, what made him say that, it was the alonetime he desired, these precious time before they fell asleep.p>

They threw together some leftovers for dinner and went to bed early. Lucky was on their heels and refused to stay outside their room. Of course Jethro knew the dog was not there for him, he sought the near of Catherine.

"Jethro can I ask you for a favor?" 

"Sure anything."

"I found this picture from Jack and L.J. He told me the story, can you build a frame for that photo? I know it's a bit last minute, but I think it is to value to lay in a dusty box. This could be our christmas present for him. Do you think he would like it?"

\- - - - Ohhh Jesus, the way she looks at him with these big brown innocent eyes make his cock twitch.- - - -

"I can do it, no problem, it's a great idea, he will love it."

Jethro laid on his back, she cuddled herself on his right side, he put his arm around her, as she snuggled up to him. He took her hands in his.

"Your hands are cold sweetheart." He put them under his blanket laid it on his T-shirt covered chest.

She took the opportunity to sneak under his shirt.

"What are you doing Cath?"

"Just warming my hand!"

"Mmh!"

She didn't know what's got into her, cause she started playing with his chesthair and nipples.  
Then trailed down his defined stomach until she reached the waistband of his shorts.  
When he suddenly grabbed her hand.

"What do you think you are doing here?"

"Warming my hand." She said innocently.

"And you think this is the right spot?"

"I wanna please you Jethro, you do so much for me and....."

"You are not ready for these things."

"Yes I am!" She said stubborn.

Suddenly he flipped her in one expert move on her back.

"So when I do this......."  
He rolled her shirt upwards and his thumb tenderly caressed the pale skin on her belly.

He rolled it further and was on his way to expose her breast to his view, when she crossed her arms.

\----- He knew it was a bad idea, but he needed to show her, what he already knew.------- 

"You see, not ready!" He kissed the top of her nose and laid back beside the started woman./p>

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I.....I mean you saw me when you pulled my stiches, I was uncovered then."

"You were ticklish, it was playful, without a meaning for you, but all I saw was perfect beauty and I had a hard time not to touch these erect buds of yours."

"Oh..."

"Cath don't get me wrong I love your hands on my body and I'm more than willing to warm you. Maybe this wasn't the best way to make you realize, I don't wanted to scare you, just demonstrate, you know that right?"

She nodded, but was disappointed from herself. Without a warning tears left her eyes.

Gibbs turned around. "Sorry sweetheart!" He kissed tenderly the tears away and opened his arms.  
"Are you coming back, snuggle up to me again?"  
And she did!  
"You are an honorable man Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I think the most men would take advantage of this."  
She kissed him lovingly.

"Honorable!" He laughed. "Don't lift me that much."

"But you are and I refuse to hear otherwise from you, so zip it."

"Kind of bossy again mhhh." He smirked. "But I think I know how to silence you."

Jethro raised his hand to her chin, he leaned in and let his lips lightly brush hers, soft and gentle.

She threw her arms around his neck and opened her mouth willingly for him, he made a pleased sounding noise and for a short while, they both were lost in time.  
He eased back so they could catch a breath, than rubbed his nose against hers.  
She layed his forhead against his chest and felt his secure embrace.

"Cath your plans for christmas sound great, I'm really happy to be here with you..........to celebrate christmas with you."

"And that goes for me too." She yawend back.

Gibbs tightened his embrace and pulled her closer, the side effect was, he could feel her delicate breasts against his body.

"Let's get some rest hmmm."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

In the Meantime in D.C.

\----Damn it how could she slip away, right under my watch and the better question is, where the hell are they? How am I not able to track her down, I figured out every detail of her life before I contacted her.----

Linus Peters was angry about himself, his oversight. 

\----These Navy Cops are smarter than I thought.----

He sighed and then smiled.

\----I can't get the pictures out of my head, she laying in front of me, her pale skin marked up so nicely, it was like painting them. The image of how the long red and bloody streaks spoke for my work. Ohh I wish I could have played a little longer, I can still hear her whimpering moans, but sooner or later I will finish my work, my masterpiece, the old fool can't hide her forever, when I find them he will watch how I'll take every inch of her to my pleasure.----


	21. Christmas Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter with Illustration
> 
> Ch. 13 Rescued

Washington D.C.

Linus Peters was pacing up and down, in his apartment, like a tiger in his cage. Thoughts crossing through his mind. 

"Where are you hiding her old man, you want her all for yourself, don't you? But remember she will always belong to me, I had her first!"

He was sweaty and restless, the urge to possess her was nearly to much to bear. 

"I bet she dragged you in her spell.  
Have you tasted her, smelled her scent, inhaled her aroma, it's delicious, don't you think?"

The words echoed through his place. He need to find someone else in the meantime, but it won't be the same...... in fact, it never was!

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Stillwater

Gibbs awoke in almost the same position he fell asleep, with Catherine snuggled up onto him, still heavily in the land of dreams, hopefully a pleasant one. 

He stroked her tousled brown hair carefully out of her face and just watched the woman, her serene expression.

Despite the fact he could watch her forever, it was time to get up, with all the plans they made, they need every hour of the day.

"Cath.......sweetheart" Gibbs wispered, trying to ease her awake.  
"Time to wake up!"

"Nooo! Just ten more minutes." She grumbled and refused to leave this warm nest of blankets and Jethro's warm protective embrace.

"How about, I take a shower and you take your ten minutes?"

"Nope, not gonna happen, cause this bed is only comfortable with you in here, with me in your arms."

"So does it mean you keep me around just for convenience?" Gibbs raised an eybrow.

"Not only." She started kissing him, light and soft kisses from the corner of his mouth, along his throat till the collarbone and back to his mouth, where his warm lips took the lead in this little morning play and they both started exploring each others mouth with their tongues.

"This is a great way to start the day." Gibbs grinned. "But now I'll need a COLD shower !"  
Cath saw the big bulge in his pants, when he left the bed.  
"Ohh!" She flushed.  
And was flabbergasted that she could make this man so aroused just by kissing and even what..... a little proud.

Catherine opened the drapes to look if the snowing finally stopped, but was greeted with even more of the white powder, the snowfall had increased, the streets must be almost impassable by now.  
Than she looked further and saw Jack already out there, pushing his way through the snow. She immediately put her clothes on and rushed to help him.

"Oh sweety you shouldn't be out here, it's too cold and too heavy, I'm surprised Jethro didn't hold you back."

"He is in the shower, I just grapped my stuff and hopped out here. Do you have another shovel?"

When Gibbs stepped out of the welcomed wet, he decided to not yet put his clothes on, but instead just throw a towel around his hips, he wanted to test Catherine's reaction. He knows she is not ready for more, but she is so cute when she is a little embarressed.

He walked back into the bedroom with a smile on his face and was greeted by two friendly brown eyes, but not the ones he was expecting.

\- - - - She probably gave up on sleep and went down. Maybe it's better, it was a bad idea anyway.- - - - 

Gibbs dressed himself and went to kitchen, but nobody here either.  
When Lucky scratched on the backdoor, he saw the two of them, being outside in the freezing cold, pushing the snow.  
Before he covered himself in some warm layers of fabric he let his impatient friend out, who threw himself immediately into the cold white fluff and rolled around.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing out here?" Gibbs was serious.

'What does it looks like, helping with the snow." She could be serious as well.

"Give me the damn shovel Cath, you shouldn't be out here, this is way to physically exhausting for you and Dad the same goes for you."

"Oh shut up son, I'm maybe old, but not too old to push some damn snow in my own damn driveway. But you are right with Catherine, she shouldn't be out here." 

"Please go inside." His eyes soften when he caressed her cold cheek with his warm fingers.

I knew he was right, even after this short time I was tired and frozen through.  
I gave him a sweet little kiss. "Thank you " and went back inside.

"What took you so long to join us anyway?"  
Jackson asked a little grumpy.

If his dad only knew how hard it was to wake up next to this beautiful woman or well better how hard something was.

He was standing in the shower....... again..... this morning.

\- - - - Looks like that became a habbit *eyeroll* - - - - 

His hand tight around his cock, he caressed his hard flesh, his mind was racing about Catherine, her smile, her scent, her body. He began to move with strokes he became used to.  
His body, his heart longed for her, his imagination how he would pleasure her in the most gentle way, kiss his way down from her beautiful lips, caress her full mounts, trail down to her sweet pussy...... Jesus he began to pump his thick lengh harder and harder until his back was arching and the creamy cum painted the shower floor, but was washed away seconds later.

"Are you out here to help me son, or do you plan to continue just starring at the snow?"  
Jackson pulled Gibbs back to reality.

He began to push the snow.

Catherine warmed herself up on the fireplace before she made a proper 24th december worthy breakfest, with crispy roasted bacon, scrambled eggs, pancakes and of course a big pot of coffee! These two will be hungry like wolves when they come in.

"Oh girl, you don't need to make so much effort for breakfest." Jack said dazzled.

"But I wanted too, it's not a big deal to do, please sit down and enjoy, you too Jethro."

"I'll enjoy everything you have to offer" Gibbs said, but suddenly realized he choosed the wrong words.  
Jack frowned at him and Cath looked puzzled.

"Oh no, that came out so wrong, I......I meant the food."  
Even a Leroy Jethro Gibbs stumbles over the words somtimes.

"Do you have the list what we'll need for dinner tomorrow?" Jack asked Catherine with a still wary look at his son.

"I have it yes, but you can't go over there alone with all that snow, we'll come with you."

"I would like to protest, but with that much snow you are right, even the way to the store seems like a challenge itself." 

"I'll go and start outside, you two stay in here for a while until I got things cleared up a bit." Gibbs was stern.

"Jethro this is....."  
"Stop it, I'm serious Dad!"

Jackson murmured something incomprehensible, shook his head and went to the garage!

"That wasn't nice, you know!" Catherine shoot him a severe look!  
"He wants to feel needed."

"Yeah I know and that wasn't my intention, I think I chose the wrong words........ again." He sighed. " I'll go and apologize."

And with that he went after his father.

In the meantime Catherine took care of the inside of the house.

"Sorry Dad, I did not meant it the way it came out, I chose the wrong words. You do a lot of things over the year, you still have the store, this house, I just wanna help you while I'm here." 

"Looks like it becomes a habit......you and the wrong words. For example....everything you have to offer. Was a bit obvious don't you think?"

Jethro continued to push the snow silently. Jackson smirked victoriously.  
It took a while until most of the work was done and Catherine could go over to collect all the needed ingredients. 

"This turkey is enormous, we'll eat the rest of the week from that thing."  
She said astonished.

"Probably not a bad thing anyway, looks like we'll get snowed in." Jackson looked annoyed to the window.

"I love snow, but this getting ridiculous, I haven't seen that amount of snow in my whole life! It is a little frightend to get snowed in, isn't it?"

"Don't worry, you have two men by your side." Jack chuckled.

"And you are like saving the damsel in distress." 

Jack broke into a resounding laughter.  
"I can't remember the last time I heard that phrase.  
Have you found anything you wanted?"

"I did and some more for lunch and dinner today. And can I use your computer I wanna research a recipe for ciabatta bread for this evening." 

"Sure, go on I hope that thing works."

Jethro came in a while later, everything they would need was packed and ready to brought over to Jack's house.  
Catherine started cooking and Jethro went to the garage, he needed to built the frame for L.J's photo.  
The day went by and everybody was busy with their own stuff. 

"Hey hard- working man."

He smiled affectionately to the woman at the garage door.  
"Almost done. Do you wanna add some paint on it?"

"No, I think the naturel wooden look suits the picture perfectly." She said.

"Agree! I even found glass from an old frame, so I think I'm done here."

"Great, does this mean, you come back inside the house? I haven't seen you much today, besides from the meals, I missed you." She admitted.

"You did?"

She nodded shyly. Blush crept quick into her cheeks.

He came closer, took her hands in his palm and kissed them. His blue eyes found her brown, then he played his lips softly against her own with aching tenderness, he pulled her in a long slow kiss.

After a cheerful dinner with stew and fresh bread they watched 'Miracle of 34th Street' with a crackling fireplace and Jethro and Cathrine snuggled next to each other under a warming blanket.  
The woman in his arms felt asleep quickly after the movie started, but he wouldn't wake her right now, Jethro loved to watch her sleep.  
Jackson watched the scenery carfully before he asked.

"Jethro, can I talk to you.......in the kitchen?"

"Now? Can't that till tomorrow?"

"I don't think so!" He answered stern.

He untangled himself from the sleeping beauty in his arms and walked towards the kitchen.

"So what's so important, that it can't wait Dad?"

"This woman is precious Jethro." 

"I know that Dad."

"I just want to make sure you're aware of this, she is vulnerable and only deserves the best. I mean I haven't seen you in a relationship since Shannon, you had only affairs for sex I suppose, don't break the girls heart."

"I won't, I promise, she is everything I ever wanted, I look at her and I see beauty, I see love, I see kindness. After all the horror she went through she is the kindest person I ever met. I would give my life for her."

"That's all I wanted hear son, both of you deserve love and happiness."

"You know Dad, for years I believed, I don't deserve to live, let alone love again, but when I met her I.......I saw the beauty of life again. I don't know how to explain that."

"And you don't have to explain, I know that feeling, from when I met your mother, but didn't work out like the two of us wanted, due to the different time, making a live wasn't easy back then and our relationship suffered." 

"I understand that dad......now."  
Jack smiled weakly. "Bring the girl to bed, it's getting late." 

"Cath, it's time for you, bed is calling." 

"Can't we just sleep here, it's so comfy in front of the fire."

" I don't think so, cause the fire needs to die soon, otherwise Santa isn't able to deliver presents." He earned a giggle not only from Catherine, but also from Jack.

He suddenly decided to just tuck her into the blanket, scoop her into his arms and carry her upstairs.  
"Stop it, put me down, I'm to heavy, you'll hurt yourself."

"You gotta be kidding me, you're a tiny thing, light like a feather."  
The giggeling woman stopped fidgetting and smiled warmly at her shining knight.

He put her carfully on the fluffy bed and covered her with the warm duvet.

"Wait I need to change, I can't sleep in my jeans." 

"Oh sure, I just wanted to be romantic."

"Silly man." She grinned

"Always to your service." Gibbs replied smug.

After both got ready for the night they cuddled in their beddings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter with Illustration
> 
> Ch. 13 Rescued


	22. A flood of emotions

They felt asleep pretty fast, but it wasn't a peaceful night. Catherine became very unsettled at some point and started tossing and rolling around, she was sweaty and her breathing increased.

"Catherine, wake up you are dreaming sweetheart!"  
He gently stroked the sweaty hair off her face and caressed her cheeks with his thumb.

She opened her eyes and flinched away, still caught in her dream, not really aware where she was.  
"Shhhh.......everything is alright!"

"Sorry I.....I had a nightmare!"

"Nothing to apologize." 

"I know it's in the middle of the night, but do you mind if I take a shower?"  
The look she gave him was absolutely heart-wrenching.

"Not at all." He took her hand and kissed her tiny fingers.

While she was in the bathroom he sneaked down into the living room and layed a thoroughly wrapped present under the christmas tree, next to the frame he made for his father.

Catherine came back short time later just in one of his navy shirt's and panties.  
"My sleepwear is sweaty, sorry."

He smiled at her. "I'm not complaining, it looks way better on you then me."

"That's not true!" She nudged his chest. "You look very sexy in jeans and t-shirt."  
And out of nowhere, she gathered up her courage and captured his lips with hers. His arms pulling her close, her tongue entered his mouth and their kiss became deeper, more passionate.  
His hand caressed her back and ran down along her spine.  
But then he broke the kiss. "You alright?" 

"Yes, why did you stop?" 

"To check on you, I don't want to overstrain you."

"I initiated it."  
He kissed her on her forehead. "I know."

"I want you to touch me Jethro!"

He watched her totally baffled, his eyes soft and full of concern.  
"Not sure about it Cath. Look what happened yesterday."

"I wasn't prepared then, you catched me by surprise. And besides I didn't say I wanna do everything, but I want it, at least like it was before........before the attack, when we were in your house."

Then she put the covers aside and straddled a surprised Jethro, but he gave in quickly, when she bent down to brush their lips together. His kiss was slow at first, but soon grew more eager when her hips dug into his crotch.  
Catherine slipped her trembling hands under his shirt and stripped it over his head, her shaky fingers started exploring his virile chest.

"Don't be nerous sweetheart, go as slow as you need and we only do what feels comfortable for you!"

She sprinkled tiny kissed on his neck, he smelled so good, wood and skin, so masculine, so Jethro.  
Gibbs placed his hands on her hips and ran his strong fingers upwards until his thumbs arrived her boobs, this time she didn't wince away.  
"Is it ok for you when I take this off?" He wanted to undress her so badly, when she nodded he removed the shirt, but she took the blanket to cover her breasts.  
"We.....I don't have to do anything, you can stop it anytime."  
"I know that and I know you saw me naked already, my reaction is not understandable to me, I know I'm silly." She took her cover away and entangeled her fingers with his and the delicate breasts were hightlighted by the moonshine!  
The beautiful sight of her hardening nipples catched his gaze, he brushed is fingers lightly over the scar on her breast and both hands slid around those well rounded mounds, his eyes connected with hers.

"How about we switch positions?"  
He wrapped his arm around her and laid her gently into the cushions.  
Catherine stroked through his soft hair. His eyes were closed and a light smile appeared on his lips.  
Jethro started his path of kisses on her pouty lips, first light and soft, but shortly they became more passionate. She mewled softly under his experienced treatment.  
He wanted to explore every inch of her body, the trail of kisses led him down her throat and to her neck, where she instantly shivered when he nuzzled her there.  
A shuddering breath fled her mouth when his tongue flickered around her rosy bud for the first time.  
Her reaction to every touch was so sincerely, it moved him deep inside.  
He took his time navigating down her belly, kissing every scar also gently. He remembered the spots he wanted to take advantage of and when he reached her belly button, she giggled, like she did days before.  
Now he was going to reach her black lace panties, he ghosted lightly over her sex and could feel her wetness through them and he felt pleased. He inhaled the scent of her arousal, it appealed to him, he wanted to taste her so badly.

"May I take these off too?" He asked carefully.

Catherine hesitated first, but then nodded.

He removed her panties slowly and glanced at her sweet pink folds, but she covered her most vulnerable spot quickly with both hands.

"Will you allow me to have that privilege to touch you there?"  
He looked in these innocent brown eyes, she was scared and undecided.

"It's ok if you don't want....."

"Yes!" She cut him off.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." He gave her the time she needed until she took away her hands on it's own.

"Good girl."

He was barely touching the little moist slit, he stroked along the outlines of her swollen silky folds with his warm fingers, till he reached her opening with the dark curls.  
His eyes concentrated on her face, on every emotion she gave away, he wanted to make it a pleasurable experience for her.  
The man's lips catching hers, tonguing her mouth sensually, the kiss deepend with every second.  
She mewed softly when his fingers found her pulsing clit, he encircled the little knob soothingly.  
Her breathing became faster. "Jethro...I....I!" Catherine tensed and almost forgot to breathe.

He stopped and layed his hand on her abdomen.

"Did you ever masturbate?" He needed to know.

"What.....no....I....uhm I mean I tried but was never much interested in that part of life."

"Did you had an orgasm when you....?"

"Honestly, I don't know!"

"So I assume you didn't, otherwise you would know, trust me!"

"Does it feel good, I mean what I did, they way I touched you? Do you want me to continue?"

A faint blush colored her cheeks, and her smile was shy. "Yes I think I want it."

"Sure?" He questioned again, cause he needed assurence!

"I'am sure.....and Jethro......it felt good!" She felt a little embarressed for wanting this and even for admitting she liked it.  
Gibbs cupped her face, seeing the truth in her eyes.  
"But Jethro shouldn't I do...... well.... uhm........do things to you, with you, with your......" And she glanced insecure to his hard lengh still sealed in his boxers. 

"Do you wanna touch me?" He asked bluntly.  
She nodded.  
He took his underwear off and his heavy erection sprung free. He was big and thicker than she thought.  
Catherine took the rock hard cock timidly in her small hand. "Show me what to do!"  
She looked at him, so unsure what to do next.  
He layed his hand over hers and guided her up and down his hard lengh with experienced moves, she was hearing him groan. "That feels so good baby." But then he stopped. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Her pure voice got him to the mark. There is still so much innocence in that ravishing woman.

"Nothing at all sweetheart, but this night is about you, I want to please you, I want to make you feel good.” He explained.

He turned her gently on her back, his mouth reconnected with her lips, but it went further down without leaving her curves. His lips teasing the tight peak, his tongue flickered hungrily around her rosy hard nipples.

His hand wandered down to the little minge, spreading her sodden folds slightly to get better access to her sex, he dropped his fingers against her clit, massaging her in steady strokes. Whimpering moans escaped her mouth.  
"Does it feel good?"

"Jethro I......I.."

She was so fucking wet with that lovely nectar of hers. He resisted the urge to dip into her channel with his fingers, to feel how tight she was and he bet she was. Tonight was only about gentle caress, he won't go too far. He could see, she already worked hard to get her release, her expression gave it away the conflict between guilt and pleasure.

"Baby it's ok to enjoy it, don't think, just feel sweetheart."

It hit her suddenly, a wave tingling flashes and her body contracted forcefully. Gibbs catched her sweet cry of release with his mouth, he stroked her damp hair from her face and kissed her gently, her breath was still coming quickly.

Catherine's lip quivered, her eyes misting.  
She squeezed them shut against the impending flood of emotion, but failed.  
The emotional rollercoaster took its toll.

"I'm sorry, I should have known better, I knew was too soon. I'm so sorry."

"Stop it!" She sniffled. "I don't regret anything, it's just,...........I don't know how to label it, so many emotions, feelings......"

"You are overwhelmed and exhausted!" 

"Yeah, but with no regret."  
Gibbs looked suspicious, still not convinced.

"I promise these are tears of relief, I was so anxious, how I would react, when you......you know touch me.....there.  
I'm aware that this was just one step, but.....I'm not sure what to say, other than I actually liked it and it felt good." She said it with an ashamed smile. "And I'm greatful for your patience and for letting me set my own pace."

Tough they were both naked beneath the comfy sheets, Catherine curled against his heated frame, he throw his arms protectivly around her. His eraction was still prominent, but he decided he woudn't go into it, even if it wasn't easy. Laying here with the woman he loves is more important at the moment. And after a while they driffted in a blissful sleep.


End file.
